


亲爱的别闹

by Fayland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acting Student AU, Actor Loki, Body Dysphoria, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Feelings, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Loki, Howard is an asshole, Humour, Kissing, Lies that Escalate, Loki is a Diva, M/M, Self-Loathing, Shitty Dads Club, Swearing, The Real House-Husbands of New York, Tony Has Issues, body issues, literally everyone's a bitch to each other, real life AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: “你刚刚问我是否愿意在周末扮演你的男朋友？”“呃…是？对不起我有这个毛病每当…”“多少钱？”“…你说什么？”Tony又一次让自己陷入了困境。Loki想成为最好的表演系学生，但却挣扎在贫困之中。他们在一家Starbucks相遇。听上去很简单，不是吗？直到事情整件变得非常…非常复杂。





	1. 一杯某某拿铁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Now, Spouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030599) by [you_know_its_actually_funny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_know_its_actually_funny/pseuds/you_know_its_actually_funny). 



> This is a translation of you_know_its_actually_funny's brilliant work "Not Now, Spouse". Enjoy.  
> 这是对于you_know_its_actually_funny非常优秀的同人作品“Not Now, Spouse”的翻译。希望大家能够喜欢。
> 
> 原作者注：  
> Ok so this was a prompt I saw somewhere and I cannot for the LIFE of me to find it again, so just know this wasn’t my original idea. But this is my original shitty fic. enjoy.

“该死的该死的！”

 

Tony Stark 愣 在马路中央，毫不在意周围急匆匆的行人不断撞到他的肩膀。他紧紧地盯着自己的手机。

 

_我们会来和你一起过感恩节。_

 

Tony接着读了下去。他的脸色有些发绿。

 

_ 等不及要见你的‘伴侣’。你让我们对此充满期待。 _

 

最后一句话给他这个短篇恐怖故事画上了 完美 的句号：

 

_ 周末见。 ——爸爸。 _

 

Tony觉得自己的嘴巴发干。 就知道那个混蛋会这么做！平生第一次对于Tony的生活礼貌地表现出兴趣，让Tony觉得这次说不定可以轻松蒙混过关—

 

好吧。在过去的一年中Tony为了避免和他的家人碰面而虚构了一场恋爱关系。起初一切都很完美有效 。“哦，那天你们安排了一顿浪漫午饭？没有关系，我们下次再见。”“你们那个周末要出去度假？没事。希望你们过得愉快。”这个主意简直棒透了并且非常有用。

 

直到现在搞砸了 。

 

他当时应该给他们更多的细节。他应该编造出他“伴侣”的名字，姓氏，童年趣事 ，甚至”养了一只吉娃娃”这样的细节。相反的，他什么也不告诉他们，甚至连他的伴侣是男是女都没有讲。他知道整件事情对他的家里人来说开始变得越来越荒谬。他知道他应该几个月前就跟虚构的伴侣分手，以至于现在他所有的家人都要过来看看他过得好不好。

 

霍华德才不会在意他过得如何 。他知道Tony的伴侣是假的，并且很有可能是专程来看Tony出丑的—看Tony是怎么惴惴不安地试图向伤心的Maria解释这整个令人尴尬的情况—然后 朝他露出一个得意满满的嘲讽表情。

 

Tony发现他站在一家Starbucks里面。他的双脚肯定是在他感叹自己备受折磨的生活时做出了这个正确的决定。捋了捋自己的头发，他站到了队伍中，并且同时把注意力放回了自己的手机屏幕上。

 

_ 听上去很棒。简直等不及想让你们见到我的伴侣了。 _

_ Tony。 _

他需要一个计划。他需要做好准备。也许他可以走到 疾驰的 车流中间然后在手术台上对他的妈妈 坦白整件事情。她肯定不会在他的腿绑着石膏时对他生气。但是他的爸爸还是会给他那个嘲讽的笑容。只是想到那个表情就会让Tony把指甲掐进肉里。

他搜索了一下“请问哪里可以雇佣人来假装你的女朋友/男朋友一个周末？”。结果出乎意料的多。他摇了摇头，在点击任何链接之前关上了浏览器。这真是个愚蠢的，荒谬的主意。并且现在雇人为时已晚。今天已经是令人沮丧的星期五了。

“下一位。”

前方新增加了一个收银台点单。Tony踱了过去，眼睛从手机上移开。

黑色长发。苍白皮肤。绿色眼睛。

“请问您需要点些什么？”

该死的。还是个 混账 英国人。

如果他的伴侣是这样一个英国男人，他的妈妈肯定会兴奋不已。她会为那对漂亮的绿眼睛神魂颠倒，并且会说Tony能够找到如此优秀的伴侣是件多么令她高兴的事情。到时候霍华德将不得不强忍怒火，看着Tony沾沾自喜地搂着他的伴侣。

 

“先生，请问您需要点些什么？”

Tony对着他眨了眨眼睛。服务生的名牌上面写着“Loki”。 去他的“Loki”。

“嗯…”他像一个正常的顾客那样浏览了一下挂在前方的价目表然后快速地嘟囔了一句“一杯某某拿铁”。Loki（这个名字真的被允许印在出生证上吗？）像所有结账员一样给了他一个 机械的笑容，然后开始在收银机上按键。

 

“你是否需要再加点其它的东西？”

 

“不了，谢谢。你是否有兴趣 在 这个周末扮演我的男朋友？”

 

Tony立马重新思考起了之前那个走入车流的主意。他的话让这个可怜孩子脸上仅剩的一点血色都没有了，他的嘴巴因为吃惊而略微张开。整间咖啡馆忽然死一般地寂静，就像是目前这个局面所带来的令人震惊的尴尬吸干了世界上的一切噪音。他希望所有的重力也会像这样被吸走，那么他就可以缓缓地飘走平静地回归于宇宙。

“我真的十分，十分抱歉—”

“你是什么人？”

Tony抬起头。那双明亮的绿色眼睛看向他的目光变得严厉。Tony在Loki柔和的脸上看到了先前未曾注意到的轮廓线条。去除了所有的服务业的假殷勤之后，Loki呈现出他愤世嫉俗 的硬核 。

 

“呃？我是Ton-，不，Anthony，我…”

Loki眯起眼睛。 这表情倒不是十分的不友善。

“你刚刚问我是否愿意在周末扮演你的男朋友？”

 “呃…是？对不起我有这个毛病每当…”

 

“多少钱？”

忽然间，Loki眼中的 壁垒， 他身上粗制滥造的Starbucks员工服，字迹模糊的名牌，他脸上的年轻和疲乏，这一切都有了解释。他是一个大学生。

 

“…你说什么？”

一名员工安静地把一杯某某拿铁放在了柜台上。

“如果你真的要求这项服务，你需要付我钱。”

“什么？不，我刚刚没有经过思考就说出了那些话。我并不是真的—”

“好吧。随你便。”

 

“1K。”

Loki看向他。收银机正在嗡嗡地打印出Tony的收据。“一千美金。”

“是的。”

 

“ 先付款。 ”

“什么？好吧。”

Loki在收据上潦草地写下一串数字。他把收据和拿铁推到柜台的另一边给Tony，脸上又恢复了之前那种虚假的快乐的服务业标准表情：“谢谢你。欢迎下次再来。”

Tony拿着Loki的电话走出了咖啡厅。刚刚…究竟都发生了些什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇咔咔咔哈哈哈哈


	2. 表演系学生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony弄清楚了他在和谁打交道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注:
> 
> 哇哦这篇文章收到了比我想象中多得多的评论和点赞。谢谢所有喜欢我的这个傻傻的故事的开头。提醒一下，我的更新速度有点慢。所以如果我再某一章上卡了很久，请不用担心。我发誓我没有放弃这个故事。

这个世界并没能足够赏识Loki的才华。

 

他的同学们并不欣赏他。有时他们的指导老师会需要人做示范表演。而Loki——将所有的重要的莎士比亚戏剧的独白表演都熟记于心的Loki——会主动表演，主动要求上台，并把每个词得表达都精准无比。Loki总是完美的。Loki总是那个模范学生。

 

这使得Loki的同学们 _讨厌_ 他。他们总是对他翻白眼，紧咬牙关，嘟嘟囔囔一些他的坏话。

 

（当然，无论他们抱怨的内容是什么，都不会是对于表演的批评。Loki的表演是完美的。)

 

Loki认为嫉妒是一种扭曲的表达欣赏的方式。他的同学们嫉妒他那富有表达力的大眼睛，嫉妒他在舞台灯光下焕发光彩的肌肤。Loki喜欢成为所有人嫉妒的中心。

 

他们没有意识到，是Loki的 _努力_ 成就了他的才华。他不参加聚会，不喝果冻酒，不随着巨吵的音乐扭屁股。他不会因为演唱会、逛街，或者是参加某个重启的洛基恐怖秀的首映会之类无意义的玩意儿（虽然如此但他还是把整个剧本都记住了—他并不反对在演艺生涯中偶尔尝试音乐剧）。

 

Loki非常非常 _勤奋_ 。他有一份兼职，上课外的表演课程，接和表演相关的零活，同时还以全优的成绩从高中毕业。和那些嫉妒他的愚蠢富家子弟不同，他靠自己的努力来到现在这所学校，而那些同学们学习表演的动机仅仅是“ _哦！我可能会在我的毕业典礼上见到Robert De Niro！_ ”

 

Loki选择学习表演，并不是因为家里有钱无所事事，有天忽发奇想觉得自己穿着一套华丽的Gucci和明星们站在红毯上的主意很棒。他选择表演，是因为他想成为穿着Gucci站在红毯上的 _唯一_ 那位。他会把任何试图加入这个行列的人踢走或是推开。

 

在这种情况下，钱很有用。因此他在Starbucks, 橄榄花园餐厅和学校里的书店打工。让奥丁滚蛋这件事情做得...的确有些草率。但是他坚持认为这是一个正确的决定。独立的感觉非常好。他正在追寻自己的梦想。他正在 _实现_ 自己的梦想。

 

他的钱包中只有4.05美元。

 

然后忽然之间，有这样一个人站在Loki某个工作场所的收银台之前（应该是Starbucks。他记得自己在递出咖啡。他当时已经两天没有睡觉了）问他是否愿意做他的男朋友。Loki对于这样的要求并不陌生。但是这次不一样，当他试图用迷糊的脑袋来处理他听到的信息时，发现这个男人说的是 _扮演_ 他的男友。是扮演，是表演。

 

Loki一向凭感觉行事，在这个行业中他们必须这样。你需要随时做好准备，说不定哪个机会就会让你成功。

 

男人看上去年纪比他大一点，有一头乱蓬蓬金棕色的头发。他的眼睛藏在飞行员太阳镜之后，浑身穿着不少皮革。下巴上冒出一些胡渣，看上去并不是早上忘了剃，而是想养长点拗出造型。他看上去非常好莱坞。好吧或者说是非常怪胎。不过Loki愿意冒这个险。

 

当这个男人告知他的姓名时，Loki并没有认出他是谁。Anthony。或者Tony。他还没有拿定主意。男人的姓最好比他的名字有趣，不过这个可以等到以后再说。Loki已经几个月没有接到零活了。他需要提高自己在行业里的名声。说不定之后他就可以退学了，远离学校那些浮夸的白痴，然后自由地接活。他靠自己从一无所有到名声大噪，这经历会成为又一个令人鼓舞的故事。

 

不过，他并没有想到酬劳竟然有1000美元。很显然，这个男人从来没有做过这样的事。通常情况下，Loki需要谈好几天才偶尔能够把价钱抬高到50美元。 _现付_ 1000美元？那个男人是白痴吗？

 

是的，Loki越想越觉得自己做了一个明智的决定。Loki给了男人自己的电话号码和他点的蜂蜜麦芽茶拿铁，礼貌地把他打发出门。

 

 

\--

 

他是个该死的 _表演系学生_ 。

 

在等待对方到达他的公寓的时间里，Tony迅速的Google了他的新男友/诈骗同伴/演员/男妓（？）。而搜索结果和他想的大不相同。他的名字是Loki Odinson，Odinson集团的那个Odinson，房产大亨。他之前听说过Odinson，但是并不了解过他们。Starks是科技和武器公司。他们致力于武装客户，而不是给客户一个家。

 

显然Loki一年前脱离家族了。没有官方声明，但是在他所有的照片都被从家族列表里移除，并且所有的报道都热衷于强调他是领养的状况下，你还能怎么解读呢。他被取消了继承权，家里不再给他钱，跟公司再毫无关系并且在学习表演。 而且很明显的，他对此极其擅长。

 

在星巴克的所有人里，他偏偏选到了Loki Odinson来做这件奇怪的事情。

 

Loki在Tony短信发出后十分钟内就到达了。Tony打开门，Loki穿着风衣走了进来，风衣之下是显露了他另一份兼职的痕迹。Tony闻到了大蒜味——橄榄花园餐厅。

 

当Loki把邮差包扔进扶手椅里，脱下外套时，Tony第一次好好看到了Loki的外形。他很瘦，非常瘦，无论是脸上还是身上任何部分，他的肌肤都苍白无暇。这孩子看起来从未到过室外晒过太阳。他的头发微微打着卷落在他的后颈，漆黑如宇宙。当Tony第一次见到他的时候，他的一缕刘海梳在耳后，不过现在落下挡在他额头前。他有个好屁股，不过现在还不是欣赏这个的时候。

 

他的深色牛仔裤的边角已经有些磨损了，提醒了Tony现在Loki有多么的经济独立。他环视了一眼自己充满了奢华家具，城市夜景，超大屏电视的曼哈顿公寓，心虚地咽了口口水。 他自己刚刚在有着地热和高压花洒的浴室里冲了澡，现在全身穿着柔软的全棉制品。

 

“呃，我想，你把这儿当自己家就好。”

 

Loki把自己的大衣放在沙发上，单手叉腰，环视四周。

 

“所以，我的工作是装作你的情人一个周末？”

 

啊对，Tony管不住自己的嘴导致的混账麻烦。 

 

“啊，对。”

 

“你是Tony Stark。”

 

看起来他不是唯一Google对方的。 

 

“是。” 

 

“Stark工业的那个Stark。” 

 

“对。”

 

“我要五千。” 

 

“什么？好的。”

 

Loki看起来对他的爽快有点不安。

 

“你就准备这么给我五千美元？”他小心翼翼地问道，“你到底身陷什么麻烦，准确点儿说。”

 

Tony叹着气坐到沙发上。“我……我在过去一年间，假装自己有个男朋友，或者说伴侣， _之类的_ 。就为了躲开我的家人。而现在我的家人准备来这儿拜会这个伴侣，他们一旦发现我在撒谎，我妈妈会痛哭流泪，而我无法忍受我父亲，无法忍受他像个混蛋一样带着那个 _假笑_ 看着我。” 

 

Loki半晌没有回应。

 

“就为了气你父亲，你愿意付一个陌生人五千美元？”

 

当Tony看着他时，他没有看见恐惧，或者鄙视，或者厌恶等等任何他期待的反应。他发现Loki被逗乐了，他嘴角上扬，整张脸都亮了起来，目光里有了种新的热切。Tony甚至敢说Loki整个人看起来几乎有些性奋了。

 

父子问题。 

 

Tony缓缓点了点头。 Loki露齿而笑。 

 

“那么，亲爱的，我们从哪儿开始？” 

 

Tony震惊地张大了嘴。 _让Loki来扮演他的男友简直是最好的主意了_ ！  

 

他让Loki先去淋浴将头发里烤焦的面包味儿洗掉。当他再次出现时，他穿着自己带着的换洗衣服，一件绿色V领衫和宽松的羊毛裤。当他们再次坐在客厅时，已经差不多晚上十点了。Tony递给Loki一张纸。

 

“这是什么？”Loki问道，低头扫过那张纸。 

 

“有关我的大概信息。如果我们已经在一起一年了，那么你至少得知道这里面的一些东西。”如果他们要进行这个计划，那么至少得靠谱。他的故事里不能有漏洞。

 

Loki把纸叼在嘴里空出手把头发扎成一个马尾。那之后他拿着纸阅读了几分钟。“你二十五岁？”

 

“没错。” 

 

“但你是麻省理工的名誉教授。” 

 

“没错。我制造了世界上第一台人工智能，然后大概证伪了几个弦论。大概就因为这些。”Loki抬起一条眉毛，Tony清了清嗓子，“我们真的只需要过一过我们的伪情侣关系的一些细节。一顿晚餐而已。” 

 

“我能哭。” 

 

Tony抬眼看他。Loki又在用着那种热切的眼神盯着他了。 

 

“……啥？”

 

“我能随时按照指示哭。只是跟你说一下，万一有用。”

 

“呃，那个，我们应该是想要展示一段美满的关系？所以我觉得哭泣大概是不需要的。”

 

Loki耸耸肩，“好吧，我只是个人觉得一点眼泪会更浪漫。不过按照你说的来。” 

 

Tony冷静了一下，“好的。” _蛇精病演员_ **。**  

 

“好可爱，你小时候有一个管家。”Loki继续开始阅读Tony的人生轨迹。Tony点了点头。

 

“Jarvis。” 

 

“他会参加晚餐吗？” 

 

“他死了。” 

 

“哦。” 

 

“是啊。” 

 

“如果提到他了我要不要哭？” 

 

“我的老天， _不要哭_ 。”他向上帝保证Loki撅嘴了但是并没有说什么，“好了，”他看着茶几上的表格继续道，“一年间我们有过五次不存在的约会。” 

 

“只有五次？” 

 

“嘿，其中一次可是非常贵的周末旅行！非常感谢！” 

 

“去干嘛？” 

 

“我不知道，露营？” 

 

“我恨露营。” 

 

“那么在大西洋城度过一个周末。” 

 

“我恨新泽西。” 

 

“哦 **操** ，我不知道，你喜欢什么？”

 

“你认真的觉得我们这样就能让他们觉得我们在一起一年了？”

 

Tony怒道，“那好，跟我说说你自己。”

 

Loki的脸突然再次被点亮了，“真的我还是假的我？”

 

“我不在乎，随便哪个。” 

 

当Loki微笑着开始盯着房间空荡处露出一脸可怕的灵感满满的表情时，Tony意识到了自己的失误。蠢货。他刚刚告诉了夏大雷(William Shatner)第二他可以随性表演。“事实上，”他迅速补充，“让我们就根据真的你来吧，我们没多少时间。”

 

灵感满满的表情从Loki脸上消失，Tony松了一口气。Loki交叉双臂，再一次读起那张纸。“好吧。”

 

“酷。所以你喜欢什么？”

 

Loki耸了耸肩，“电影。莎士比亚。书。食物。” 

 

“太棒了。我喜欢这个‘ _跟地球上任何一个人都一样_ ’的气息。”Loki发出愤怒的声音然后转开头。这货实在是太戏剧化了，Tony实在是没法确认这是Loki本人还是他在为了试镜表演。Tony叹息着往后靠坐着。“好了好了，你希望我们的周末旅行去哪里？”

 

Loki思考了一会儿，咬着自己下唇，“靠近沙滩的什么地方。”

 

“你喜欢沙滩？”

 

“是的。Loki微笑起来。Tony鼓励地点点头。 

 

“没问题，沙滩，我能找到个沙滩。” 

 

“其他的约会怎么办？”

 

Tony耸耸肩，“橄榄花园餐厅？” 

 

“我在橄榄花园餐厅兼职。”Loki咬着牙吐出几个字。Tony眨了眨眼。

 

“啊……不，你别想了。”Loki看起来仿佛被挑战了。

 

“我别想了？”

 

“不。也别想星巴克。来一段实习怎么样？” 

 

“在洛杉矶？” 

 

“可以。” 

 

他最好真的给他这样一个实习。Loki咧嘴笑了笑，把额前的几簇碎发拨到耳后，这个动作仿佛在说：“ _最好如此。_ ”

 

“好了。”Loki开口，沿着茶几走到Tony面前，实实在在将Tony笼罩在自己阴影之下，“一旦我们开始晚餐，我们就必须表现的像一对情侣。情侣之间的举止根据在一起的时间长短有非常大的不同。我们已经在一起一年了，所以尽量不要傻乎乎地盯着对方看或者控制不住动手动脚。昵称是可接受的但是如果你要叫我什么愚蠢的名字的话最好那来自于一个可爱的故事。你得知道我喜欢什么样的酒精饮料，我是否喜欢酱汁，以及我们得有至少三个内部笑话。”

 

Tony盯着这个表演系专业无话可说。

 

“同时，情侣会趁人不注意时互相看对方，并且真爱是看眼睛。而肉体关系则是盯着嘴唇。”一口气说完这些，他在Tony身边坐下，“所以我们应该开始练习牵手。”

 

Tony还来不及回答，Loki就已经握上了他的手，十指相交。他的手略带凉意，使得Tony忽然对自己湿湿的有些黏的手在意起来。他立刻站起身，抽开手，“好吧，我想我没法清醒地做这个。”

 

Loki甩了他一眼，“如果你不打算认真对待……” 

 

“我很认真！这件事上可是压着我辛辛苦苦继承来的五千美元呢。我在认真听你说。你喜欢什么酒精饮料， _亲爱的_ ？” 

 

“你再这么叫我就别想继续了，去你的五千块， _蜜糖_ 。”

 

“好吧。”Tony假笑道，在装满酒瓶的玻璃柜前蹲下身 ，“叫 **宝贝儿** 怎么样？这个称呼日常，简单，同时充满着‘年轻爱情’的酸臭味。”他拽出一瓶Jack Daniel’s和两只玻璃杯。

 

“可以接受。以及我偏好烈酒。” 

 

Tony看了Loki一眼，目光中带了点惊讶和新产生的敬意。他重新蹲下身，最终又从玻璃柜里面拿出了一小瓶伏特加冰块和一瓶大点的杜松子酒，回到了沙发上。他看了看他眼前的组合，思考了一下，又起身拿了几罐柠檬汁。他只是希望他们微醺，而不是醉成死猪。

 

“给，宝贝。”Tony边说边调了一杯酒给Loki，然后摇摇头，“不，这称呼听起来太奇怪了。我才认识你一个小时。”

 

”但是，我想我不能用‘先请我喝一杯酒’这个借口了。”Loki边说边抿了一小口。Tony

给自己倒了一杯Jack Daniel’s，一口气喝了下去。

 

“嘿，为什么你会接受我的请求？我Google了你，我知道你是谁，但我不认为任何神志正常的人会同意做这件事情。”

 

Loki沿着玻璃杯的边缘哼了一会，喝完了他的酒：“我是一名表演系学生。我抓住每次可能的机会。”他立即给自己调了杯新的，手法和Tony的不同。Tony暗暗把步骤记了下来。

 

“我并不认为我能够在这件事上为你写一封推荐信。”

 

Loki笑了笑，说：“嗯…知名表演学院的学费非常昂贵。在这点上你帮了我。“

 

Tony看着Loki喝酒，眼睛盯着他的嘴唇。然后他想起来，他应该盯着他的眼睛才对。他迅速地调整了自己的目光，问道：”为什么你选择学习表演？“

 

 

Loki的面部表情几乎没有变化。他耸耸肩，一幅毫不在意的样子。“我一直对表演很有兴趣，并且我早就知道我想成为一名演员。”说完，他喝完了第二杯，并又把杯子给满上了。Tony开始担心Loki是否喝得太快了。不过，如果有什么东西能够帮助他们两个之间的气氛破冰并且使得事情不那么尴尬的话，那一定是酒精。”那你呢，Tony Stark？”Loki问道，从眼角看了看Tony，“你的人生抱负是什么？”

 

Tony长叹了一口气，和Loki一样给自己添满了酒：“唔，大多数的时间是躺着花我父母的钱，也许时不时搞点儿发明创造...然后等死。大概就这样，我想。”

 

Tony用了点时间思索了这个问题。虽然酒精正通过大脑的作用进入他身体的静脉中，但是这并没有阻止他继续沉思。据他所知，他的人生已经被规划好。他会在他父亲觉得合适的年纪继承公司，之后他的生活就会充斥着狗仔，外围女，纸醉金迷的派对，签合同，和董事会议，并且很可能会因为过度饮酒而早早地和世界说再见。当然，在这同时，如果他乐意他随时可以发明一些开创性的科技。也许他会找到一个不错的妻子，安定下来，生一个孩子，然后再毁了这个孩子的人生。就和他父亲一样。

 

Loki咯咯地笑了起来。Tony对他的傻笑声感到震惊，他并没有想到Loki会在他面前表现出这样快活的一面。当他抬头时，让发现Loki已经开始喝他今晚的第四杯了。“真是可怕，得花掉十亿美元呢。”他富有戏剧性地发出一声叹息。”你的人生实在是太艰难了。“

 

Tony生气地看着Loki：“滚开吧，穷人。“

 

”这个情况并不会持续太久，“Loki玩着他的手指，说到，”你答应了现付。“

 

”呃…”Tony试图抚平他额前的皱纹，“拿着酒的时候我们能够不要谈关于钱的事情吗？这让我想起了不愉快的回忆。另外，我以为我们正在进行一项重要的练习，”他看了看身边的男人，“ **宝贝** 。”

 

“这次好多了。听上去没有那么像被逼着的了。”Loki的手指再次缠上了他的手。Tony仍旧因为他自己的手汗而感到尴尬。这真是太荒谬了，明明他整间公寓都装了恒温系统。同时，他觉得Loki的手是世界上最柔软的手。这令他更加心猿意马。

 

“你的手比我的好看太多了，这让我有点难为情。“他的话让Loki感到惊讶。Loki低头看了看，他奶白色的手和Tony的棕褐色形成对比。

 

”你的手也很好。我喜欢你手的...颜色。“

 

Tony又喝完了一杯酒。“是的是的，你只是出于礼貌才那么说。”

 

Loki哼了一下，开始用他另一只手调一杯新酒。他试了试，但没有成功。Tony用他的闲着的那只手帮他抓住瓶子和罐子。他们笨手笨脚地，在抱怨和傻笑中把杜松子酒洒得到处都是。不过他们最终还是成功地给Loki调出了一杯新酒。“谢谢。”Loki微笑着把酒杯拿到嘴边喝了起来。

 

之后他们一直在边喝酒边讨论，谁都没有注意时间，并且他们谈话的内容越来越偏离主题。Tony和Loki就他们恋情的一些细节达成了共识：他们是在看一场百老汇剧的时候碰到的。他们在关于哪一部是定情剧的五次争执之后，最终选择了狮子王（Tony一想到他需要和他的父母解释这一点，就感到心虚不安）。他们第一次约会一起去看了电影。第二次他们去了橄榄花园餐厅（尽管Loki厌恶这个主意，但Tony喜欢那里的意大利千层面）。他们的周末旅行Loki勉强同意去了一个位于新泽西在海滩边的酒店。如果问到Loki姓什么时，Tony觉得可以实话实说——除非他的爸爸表现得比平时更混蛋，否则他不会用Loki被逐出家门这件事情来使他难堪。另外，他也觉得他爸爸并不关心Odinson家的那些事情。

 

很快数量可观的伏特加和Jack Daniel’s被他们喝完了。Loki在一段时间前就不调新酒了。他看上去醉了。Tony也没好到哪里去。他觉得房间的灯光变亮了，家具的轮廓变模糊了，话也听不清说不清了，而Loki…Loki变得更漂亮了。

 

他真的不应该过多地去想最后那一点。但是他发誓，Loki的V领看上去每一分钟都更往下掉一点。

 

他们仍然手牵着手。

 

“所以， _你_ 最憎恶你爸爸的哪一点？”Lok含糊不清地问。他靠在豪华的沙发背上，伸出两条腿大大咧咧地躺着。很显然，Loki喝得越多，他占据的空间就越大。 

 

“噗，只能说 _一个_ ？”他的声音忽然变响，并且带了种令人讨厌的抱怨的语调。但是Tony控制不住。他庆幸Loki现在醉得并不能听出这些。“我不知道。”他第三次试图从他已经空了的杯子中喝酒，“可能是他的脸。”

 

 

“我就知道！”喝醉后的Loki整个人都化身成了欲望都市中的某个女主角。“我家那个脸上总是挂着那副 _表情_ …就像是，就像是你好不容易在你 _糟糕的 **生活** 中度过了愉快的一夜_，然后你回到家，然后你发现他站在那边，用他唯一的一只眼睛生气地看着你，就像是…”他模仿了一只有点斗鸡眼的斗牛犬的样子，“这就像是，哦滚吧，你能明白我的意思吗？”

 

 

“我非常懂！我那个每次在知道我要出丑时总会露出一种 _假笑_ 。然后，该死的，因为我和他长得很像，每次照镜子时，我都不得不面对那张脸。“他终于成功地放下了手中的玻璃杯，拿起了杜松子酒的瓶子给自己倒了点。“你真幸运，伙计。你是领养的。”他做了个严肃的鬼脸说道。

 

Loki发出一声嘲笑，“去你的。我恨我自己的长相。”

 

Tony猛地抬起了头。“不。为什么这么想？我的天，你这么好看。”

 

Loki发出了一个介于大笑和抽泣之间的声音。“不”，他抽出了自己的手，Tony因此实实在在地抱怨了一下，“我太瘦了，并且过于苍白。我的哥哥， _Thor_ ，才是完美的那个。”他带着怒意说出了他哥哥的名字。

 

“不不不不，”Tony轻轻地说，靠着双膝跪坐了起来。“你的皮肤是那么柔软。并且，你有和迪士尼公主一样漂亮的眼睛。”

 

Loki抬起头，用刚刚提到的那双眼睛看着Tony，目光稍稍有点呆滞。“我？迪士尼公主？”

 

”干杯，宝贝。”

 

他们又一次凝视着对方。空气开始凝滞。Tony想要…舔一舔。是的。他快要屈服于自己那已经醉糊涂的脑袋了。

 

Tony的身体慢慢朝着Loki靠近。他并没有注意到Loki一点都没有动，并且脸上露出了非常困惑的表情。他也没有注意到Loki侧过了身子，并且看上去似乎有点被吓到了。Tony也没有注意到Loki开始挥舞自己的双臂，然后——

 

然后Tony被从沙发上揍了下来，一时感到天旋地转。他头对着地毯呻吟了一声，嘴巴里有血的味道。 _噢。_ 他可以听见Loki剧烈喘气的声音。当他使劲抬起头时，他看到Loki就着膝盖坐了起来，仍然攥着拳头。

 

“如果你还敢在我没有同意之前碰我，我会杀了你！”他从沙发上下来，走到Tony的旁边，低下身在Tony的耳边吼道，“你以为你是谁，Stark！ _别碰我！_ ”

 

之后Tony听见酒瓶倒下的叮当声，越来越远的脚步声，和一声巨大的卧室门被摔上的声音。他被孤零零地留在了客厅。

 

他费力地从地板上起身。刚刚究竟发生了些什么？Tony没有足够的能力来处理这些信息。当他和Loki在一起时，他的思维方式好像就会变成这样。用手擦了擦嘴角，Tony懒懒地环顾四周，随手拿起了一把扶手椅上的大毯子，裹着它在沙发上躺下。没过多久，他下巴的疼痛就和他仅存的清醒的意识一起变麻木了。他睡着了。


	3. 锦鲤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金鱼是一种日本鲤鱼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译 dasist, fayland  
> beta 小叶子

当 Loki 醒来时，他第一个念头是， “ _这不是我的床_ **。** ”  第二个念头是， “ _ 我脑袋里为什么会有一群马蜂嗡嗡嗡。 _ ”

他考虑了一下起床的事。他身下的床铺无比柔软，像是睡在一个丝绸蚕茧里，而胖乎乎的枕头和床垫软硬适中。但是他知道他得起床。他抱怨着接受了这一条事实。这不是他的床，这不是他的屋子，他起码得检查下他是不是还穿着衣服。

Loki 拒绝宿醉。他几乎从未宿醉过，也从未有时间去阅读该如何处理宿醉的帮助小册子。他见过别人宿醉。想到这一点他像一条可悲的软体虫一样一寸一寸的把自己挪到了地板上。

啊啊啊，他头疼的仿佛被一把钝头的勺子钻了个洞。

他再度抱怨起来。然后决定像撕创口贴一样决绝，跳下床然后冲去浴室。他把身上漂亮的绒毯扔到一边然后站了起来。

过了几秒钟他瘫倒在地板上清醒了过来。 _日了娘的_ 。

 

第二次尝试要更慎重一些。他颤抖着从地毯上慢慢站起来，然后突然一阵恶心感冲上了他的喉咙。他立刻放弃了缓慢而安稳的计划，发狂地冲向他希望是套间浴室的房间，瘫倒在马桶上，把昨晚的懊悔都吐了出来。

膜拜了陶瓷器皿好几分钟之后，他的脑袋似乎稍微清楚了一点点， Loki 把自己衣服拽掉然后跌跌撞撞地进了巨大豪华的淋浴间，一眼都没有看向镜子。他拧动龙头开关直至热水带着令人满意的水压喷洒在他头上。

当他终于混身上下滴着水走出淋浴间时，他的脑袋里依然充满了生物废料，不过至少他能正常思考了。他擦干身体，再次穿上自己的绿色 V 领衫以及油腻腻的工装牛仔，随后略微有点不平衡地走进了客厅。

 

Tony Stark ，流着口水，睡在沙发上。

哦对，兼职。

Tony Stark 至少是个很有趣的人。且长得很像 Johnny Depp 。一开始 Loki 以为他是个蠢货，然而昨天晚上这个印象被毫不留情地更正了 ——Stark 是个蠢货 _天才_ 。 Loki 小的时候，铺天盖地都是 Stark 工业，每日大家的谈论，新闻报道，电台广播，无时无刻不在谈论 Howard Stark 有多么的引发争议。接下来 Howard Stark 有了个孩子，于是所有人开始讨论他。讨论那个孩子如何在四岁时设计了他的第一台发动机，十二岁就高中毕业。毫无疑问， Loki 听说过 Tony Stark 。

 

当 Tony 上大学之后，新闻和狗仔逐渐消失。不过那并没有关系。 Stark 是个正经的名人，而这正是 Loki 所需要的。当然，他没法在这份工作结束后从 Mr Stark 手上拿到一封推荐信，但是想象一下如果他们两人在公共场合时被什么狗仔拍到了。 Loki 就会立刻从 “ 耻辱的表演系学生 ” 升级成 “ 某次某处和 Tony Stark 一起出现的那个根据某篇小报估计跟他睡过的那个某人 ” 。

 

业内声誉。

但当你抛开那一切，看在他的深色太阳镜和浴室里的地热瓷砖面上， Tony Stark 并不是 Loki 所惧怕地那么令人难以忍受。他很奇怪，缺乏安全感，因为憎恶他父亲而搞出这一切。这些点让 Loki 有些同病相怜。

但是非职业化让人不舒服。 Loki 大约能感觉到 Tony 习惯于将公务和取乐混合在一起，然而尽管这是一份伪装工作，而且远远超出任何意义上的正常定义， Loki 依然不喜欢在脑子里钻孔的反胃感。

_整整五千美元呢_ **。** _Loki_ 。

他让 Stark 继续沉睡，试图忽略桌上琴酒和伏特加的空瓶走向自己丢在扶手椅上的邮差包。他从包前口袋里掏出他的手机开始查看。十一月二十五号。早上十点。四条未读消息。

他把手机扔在枕头上然后摇摇晃晃走进时髦的白色厨房。四方形空间的正中骄傲的站着一个厨房岛，所有的台面都是一模一样打磨光滑的砂岩石。一台高端咖啡机已经开始煮某种昂贵牌子的咖啡豆。 Loki 咬了咬牙，然后意识到这加剧了他的头疼，放弃地叹息一声。他不会嫉妒 Stark 的。他不会看着这一切然后思念家里。他不要 _被同情_ 。

（他会忽略脑子深处那个叫嚣着这份工作多么荒唐的声音，叫嚣着这份工作跟 _业内声誉_ 毫无关系而更像是用肉体换钱，叫嚣着搬离家庭是多么愚蠢，毁掉圣诞节且想着自己能达成梦想有多么愚蠢。）

 

（他忽略了他想念他妈妈的那部分自己。）

 

当 Stark 走进厨房的时候他已经将那杯世界上他尝过的最好喝的咖啡喝了一半了。坐在厨房岛边上的 Loki 能看到 Tony 如何将自己从沙发上拽起来， 仿佛他已经和沙发长在了一起，然后缓缓地往咖啡机挪动。他的双腿比 Loki 刚爬下床的时候的要稳健多了， Loki 将这归功于经验，而不是天赋。

 

“ 早上好， ” 当 Tony 给自己倒咖啡时， Loki 有点尴尬地开口。 Tony 没有回应，他看上去脑子还不清醒。如果 Stark 忘记了昨晚的大部分事情，甚至忘记了 Loki 在这里， Loki 都不会惊讶。

 

但是 Tony 没忘。过了好一会儿 Stark 在他对面坐下后，最终咕哝出了一个回应。而此时 Loki 注意到他下巴侧边那个可怕的青紫淤痕。 Loki 瞪大了眼睛。

 

“ 你的脸怎么了？ ”

Stark 缓缓抬头，他盯着 Loki ， “ 你问我怎么了？ ” 他重复了一次。他用一根手指指着自己的下巴， “ 就是 **你** 干的！ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 你他妈的揍了我的嘴一拳。 ” 

 

他们无声地瞪着对方。

 

“ 我没有。 ” 

 

“ **呃** ，是的你揍了。 ” 

 

“ 我为什么要揍你？ ” 

 

这次轮到 Tony 的脸变绿了。而这正是 Loki 一开始预期的，干掉一整瓶 Jack Daniel’s 的男人会有的反应。 Tony 用手揉了揉脸。

 

“ 因为我是我。 ” 他挫败地回答， “ 我很抱歉。我没事。这不疼。你睡得好吗？事实上不，他妈的，那是我的床。我睡的糟透了。你要来片阿司匹林吗？ ” 

 

这回答一点也没有帮到 Loki 理解现状。他对阿司匹林的部分点了点头，感谢上帝 Stark 赞同了他，站起身打开橱柜。 Loki 僵硬地坐着。他想要聊点儿什么，但是 Tony 已经完成了 “ 你睡的怎么样 ” 这个话题而他想不出还能聊什么。他思考了一下要不要继续谈论钱的问题，但是最后放弃了。他刚刚被告知他揍了他雇主的脸，所以他至少要低调点儿。

“ 你觉得我们足以应付今天的晚餐了吗？ ” 他最后问道。

橱柜门被用力甩上。 “ 我操。是今晚对不对？他妈的。 ” 他掌心里摊着两片药片递到 Loki 面前，然后低头看了看他的瑞士金表查看时间。 “ 而且已经十点钟了。他妈的。好了，动作快把药吃了，然后洗个澡 —— 你已经冲过澡了？你闻起来不错，你洗过澡了 —— 准备准备我们出门。 ”

“ 出门？ ”Loki 疑惑道，迅速吞下药片。

 

“ 没错，我得给你弄点新衣服。 ”Tony 没有吃药，相反他从高处的橱柜里拿出了一大瓶威士忌。他倒了点儿进他的咖啡然后一口喝了下去。 Loki 看着这一幕惊呆了。当 Tony 注意到他的反应时几乎表达了歉意， “ 没时间浪费在治疗宿醉上了。更何况，今天的话可能微醺更容易度过一些。 ” 他从台面上抓起他的皮夹克然后露出一个大大的笑容， “ 准备好了吗？好了，我们出发吧。 ” 

 

 

—

 

 

当头疼和呕吐感消失后， Loki 回到了自己正确的状态：成为最佳。

Stark 把他催进了他其中一辆加长车里，他们现在正在纽约街头奔驰。很显然 Stark 已经摆脱了他奇怪的尴尬而开始致力于将 Loki 打造成他的完美花瓶男友。更准确地说，是将他打造成最令他父母惊叹的存在。实话实说，对于 Tony 竟然想要对他进行一些改造这个想法， Loki 有点儿受伤（他衣品不错，头发也打理得很好），但是当他扫过 Stark 嘴角边的乌青时，他决定可以妥协那么一两件事情。

如果他要成为 Tony Stark 的男朋友，他要成为世界上最好的男朋友。

当他们抵达附近最大的购物中心时，他们两个的脑袋都已经清醒到足以进行正常对话了。他们随便吃了点早餐（麦当劳土豆饼）然后直接走向了高端衣物店聚集地。 Loki 觉得他们仿佛在大卫芬奇的电影里。

Loki 嗅到了昂贵全棉和羊绒的气味。有好一会儿没有闻到这些了，他突然在意起了自己牛仔裤上的奶酪污痕。

 

“ 不，但是，我只是提一下，拥有一条吉娃娃能让你更有个人特色，仅此而已。 ”Tony 靠在一排摆满了昂贵得可笑的外套的衣架上，咬了一口他的土豆饼，金黄色的食物渣落得到处都是。

 

“ 没问题，如果你试图展现的个人特色是 ’ 那个在五十岁生日趴上跟所有三十岁以下男性滚上床的远房姑姑 ’ 的话。 ”

 

Tony 哼了一声。 Loki 仍然在一件件地翻着衬衫。他知道 Tony 带他来这是为了告诉他应该怎样展现一个完美男友的形象，但是 Loki 快速地抢过了主动权。他的角色必须由他自己来挑选戏服。

 

” 好吧，那养一只猫呢？ ”Tony 还在继续宠物这个话题。 “ 这下听起来成熟多了，不是吗？像是一名 … 一名住在纽约的作家这样的人会做的事情。 ”

 

“ 我对猫过敏。 ”

 

“ 太糟糕了。是真的假的？ ”

 

假的。但是优秀的个人特色塑造需要在人物形象中加上几个小缺点，和几个不那么吸引人的特征。 Loki 不搞玛丽苏那一套。

 

“ 嗯，那这是太糟了。 ”Tony 吃完了他的早饭， “ 要不就养一条鱼？ ”

 

“ 养一条鱼是值得拿出来说的事情吗？ ”

 

“ 鱼可是非常不错的。养一条日本鲤鱼之类的怎么样？ ”

 

“ 那些是有害的。 ”

 

“ 看到没有，你本来就掌握了关于鱼的乱七八糟的知识。 ”

 

Tony Stark ，蠢货天才。

 

“ 这件怎么样？ ”Loki 拿起一件淡蓝的衬衫问到。 Tony 的脸皱成一团。

 

“ 不。蓝色并不适合你。 ”

 

Loki 笑了笑，把衣服放了回去。 Tony 通过了他的小测试。

 

一定是他脸上得意的笑容太过明显，因为 Stark 忽然脱口而出： “ 前面是一个测试吗？ ”

 

Loki 抬起头，说： “ 我只是想要确认一下你的能力。 ”

 

Tony 下巴乌青边的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，随后他带着 Loki 前往下一家点。

 

他们逛了一家又一家店。 Loki 把控着主动权，但是 Loki 让 Tony 自认为他才是做决定的那个人。 Tony 时不时地从他口袋里拿出他那扁扁的小酒瓶抿一口，很显然他正试图打败快让他脑子炸开的宿醉感。 Loki 稍稍思考了一下他是否一直把这个小酒瓶带在身边 —— 他在出门前并没有看到 Tony 把小酒瓶放进兜里。

 

最终他们来到一间挂满黑、白、灰西装和美丽酒会礼服裙的正装店。 Tony 提出是否能为 Loki 定制一套服装，但是这个提议被 Loki 快速地阻止了。于是他们继续认真地一件件筛选衣服，每一套都比 Loki 半年的房租更昂贵。在这过程中主要是 Tony 在说话，他说话速度很快，声音听上去有点迷幻。 Loki 有点好奇 Stark 上一次真正清醒是什么时候。但是，他耸了耸肩，就算 Stark 不负责任地过度饮酒致死，也不是他的问题。

 

“ 你知道吗？去他的，我也要给自己来一套这里的西装。 ” 他听见 Tony 在衣架的另一边嘟哝着。 “ 我已经有一阵子没有买西装了，我们到时候肯定会看上去像一对花枝招展的孔雀。如果我们配上情侣胸袋会不会很可爱？哈哈哈哈，开玩笑而已。那看上去肯定奇怪透顶。 ”

 

Loki 心不在焉地听着。他的眼睛无意当中略过了一条挂在他旁边的裙子。一条漂亮的粉色裙子，上面镶嵌着珊瑚色的珠子，单独地被挂在他的面前，仿佛在邀请他。裙子的下摆会正好垂坠在他的膝盖上放，舒服地贴在他的腿上。它漂亮的粉色会让他的苍白的皮肤染上淡淡红晕，使他的头发更显乌黑 ——

 

Loki 闭上眼睛，重重的甩了两次头，仿佛这样就可以把这个念头从他的大脑中赶走。

 

真脏，真脏，真脏。

 

“ 嘿，宝贝。 ”Loki 顺着 Tony 的声音转身，看到这位亿万富翁正提着一黑一灰两套西装， “ 哪一件？ ”

 

“ 我以为你有足够的能力帮我挑选衣服。 ”Loki 挑衅道，语气毫无敌意。

 

Tony 假笑着递出黑色那件。

 

他们带着新衣服走出了商店。但是 Tony 对 Loki 依然还不够满意。他们接下来让一位发型设计师修剪了他的头发并将其护理得闪闪发光，接着又去买了过分昂贵的正装皮鞋和太阳镜，那之后 Tony 终于想不出还能做什么了，而 Loki 抓住机会去了一家美甲沙龙修剪护理了他的双手，他想这么做很久了。他喜欢别人在他身上花钱。他不得不在美甲的过程中提醒自己 Tony 是在扮演他的男友，而不是他的干爹。

 

他很好奇这附近有没有狗仔。

 

当他们终于离开购物中心的时候，已经快下午五点了。经过六个小时的打扮整理， Loki 感觉自己仿佛一个闪闪发光的崭新的芭比娃娃。

 

Tony 拿出手机打算呼叫他的加长豪车时，他顿住了， “ 妈蛋。 ”

 

正在仔细观察玻璃窗里自己的倒影的Loki转头看向他，“嗯？” 

 

Tony 盯着他的手机。

 

“ 那个混蛋，该死的操蛋货，操。 ”

 

“ 怎么了？发生什么了？ ”

 

“ 没什么， ”Stark 低吼着，直起身整理自己。他开始戳着手机愤怒的回复短信。 “Howard 决定把晚餐从七点半提前到五点半。因为 ‘ 那更适合每个人的行程 ’ 。你是那个一开始安排这一切的你个混账 ——” 他突然住口，恢复成他自己，然后深深吸了一口气， “ 这没问题。这没问题。 ” 他转身面向 Loki ， “ 你准备好做他妈我的男朋友了吗？ ”

 

 

Loki 挽起 Tony 的胳膊，专注热切地盯着他， “ 我以为你忘了呢。 ”


	4. 见家长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情变复杂了。

Loki正在脱衣服。

 

Howard选择家庭聚会的Per Se餐厅位于遥远的纽约中城。车沿着路一路狂奔因为他们已经要迟到了。

 

而Loki正在脱衣服。 

 

“你他妈的在搞什么？”Tony迅速挤到他座位的角落里，震惊地看着Loki把他的绿色上衣从头顶扯掉而一瞬间Tony只能看见光滑的漂亮肌肤、修长的手臂、粉色的乳首还有细致的腰肢以及我的天啊——

 

他用手捂住了自己的眼睛。 

 

 “换衣服。”Loki回答得很随意。哦好吧，Tony嘲讽地想，起码他不仅仅是为了脱而脱。

 

 “为什么？”

 

 “你觉得呢？”Loki嘲弄道，把衣服随意扔一边然后伸手抓过装着西服的那个购物袋。

 

 “我们会找一个公共洗手间换衣服的！”

 

 “我们没那么多时间。我们已经要迟到了，而且我们绝对不能穿着昨天的臭衣服出现在餐厅里。你也该换衣服了。”

 

 “我没出汗。”Tony嘟囔道。他从指缝间往外看，正对上Loki愤怒的瞪视。Loki已经在扣上他崭新的奶油色衬衫的纽扣了。这动作太迅速了。也许那是演员的必须技能，Tony这么想。

 

 叹了口气，他开始努力脱下自己的皮夹克。他们肯定看起来简直就是充满激情的一对儿——Tony人生中第一次和另一个人一起激动地脱衣服，完完全全就是为了公务。他很欣慰他们和司机中间隔了一层雾化玻璃。

 

 “好了，复习时间。”Tony开口，为了让自己不再全身心关注Loki脱靴子，“我们第一次见面是哪里？”

 

 “狮子王。我们在中场休息的时候注意到了对方，然后在接下来的时间完全无法忘却对方。直到散场后我们在剧院外湿漉漉的空气中再次找到了彼此。脸颊因为戏剧充沛的激情而泛红。”

 

 “没错。”

 

Loki赤着脚。

 

 “你叫我什么？”Loki反问道，仿佛在进行一场比赛。

 

“宝贝儿。蜜糖贝儿。迷人的宝贝。”

 

Loki又给了他一个眼神，不过更像是觉得有趣。Tony为此感到欣慰。Tony已经开始注意Loki脸上细微的部分了——一开始他觉得Loki棱角分明，但是他现在已经看到了温柔的双眼和嘴角微微的上翘。双颊玫瑰般的粉红。

 

 “你怎么叫我？”Tony脱下他（有那么一点儿汗湿的）衬衫然后开始拆开他的新衬衫。

 

 “哦，我是理智的那一个。Tony。Anthony。别盯着我看。”

 

Tony一开始以为Loki是在开玩笑，直到他突然意识到Loki的裤子脱了一半露出了一部分内裤而自己的眼睛简直黏在了那里。他咕哝了一句道歉然后迅速开始脱鞋。

 

“没错，听起来棒极了。”

 

“我喜欢什么酒精饮料？”

 

 “烈酒。柠檬汁配龙舌兰。尝起来甜唧唧，但是能让你大醉一场的东西。”

 

Loki赞同地哼了一声。

 

两个男人，两条脱下来的裤子。Tony趁他弯腰从购物袋里拿新衣服的时候又偷偷看了两眼，因为，嘿，他喜欢漂亮的皮肤，而且这种情况下他起码挣到了一眼的价值。很明显Loki也抱着同样的想法因为现在他们俩都保持着弯腰试图够购物袋的姿势，盯着对方。 

 

“……嗨。”

 

“嗨。”

 

Tony被糊了一脸Loki的膝盖。“你的腿好光滑。”

 

Loki迅速回应，“谢谢。” 

 

“不，我认真的。你蜜蜡脱毛吗？” 

 

“是啊。” 

 

他开玩笑的。但是Loki是认真的。 

 

“哦。” 

 

之前的旖旎气氛突然就消失了。 

 

不过说实话，他为什么会觉得惊讶？这货要求做美甲诶。Tony之前甚至约过比Loki更有男子气概的花花公子杂志女模特。

 

Loki紧盯着Tony，简直在挑衅他是否敢对此表示不满。试图让气氛轻松一点，他扫了一眼Loki然后简洁得一点头，“不错。”他试图不要突然意识到Loki胳膊白得发光，注意到漫无边际的粉色肌肤，以及光滑无毛的小腹。

 

Loki有些燥热地喘了口气然后重新开始穿衣。Tony在他们同时拉上裤子的时候笑了起来，Loki远远比他顺利迅速得多。公正地说，Loki可没有任何毛发给布料增加阻力。也许那才是他迅速的原因。

 

接下来的部分没有什么事故发生。 

 

Tony整理了他银灰色的西装外套，看起来十分骄傲。Loki看起来要稍微古怪一些（早跟他说过要订制比较好），不过依然光彩照人。他为他们这一对儿自豪透了。不过当Loki整理完他袖口看向Tony时，他的肩膀耷拉了下去而且皱起眉头。

 

“我们有同样的胸前口袋？” 他不满地问道。Tony低头看了眼他胸前缝好的奶黄色手巾。然后又看了眼缝在Loki胸口的奶黄色手巾。

 

他停顿了一下。“……没错……”Loki看起来一点也不开心。“我以为那会很可爱！”他慌张狡辩道。

 

“这很古怪还很变态！把你的拿掉！”

 

“我没法拿掉！那是缝上去的。” 

 

Loki立刻上前开始扯Tony的口袋。当他发现自己的努力白费时他开始暴躁地低吼。“嘿，别这样，这没什么大不了的——”

 

 “除非你换掉这个不然我不会下车的。”

 

这个被宠坏的 **不知感恩** 的小混蛋—— 

 

“这一件要两千美元呢。”

 

“我们都清楚你一点也不在乎他们花了多少钱，Stark，把它扯掉！” 

 

 那倒是实话，但是多无礼啊。

 

 “我跟你说，”他挥舞着自己的胳膊，“没问题，我会为了你毁了这件两千美元的西装，因为你正在约会的是我是如此充满爱意，如此体贴。而在这一切结束后你他妈的绝对被甩了！被炒了！”

 

尽管被如此威胁，当Tony开始撕扯手巾的时候Loki看起来开心极了。撕扯手巾花费了意想不到的精力（给他寻求最好的手艺点个赞），不过最终一次用力一拽，伴随着充斥着整个后座的棉线断裂声，手巾终于离开了外套，留下一团子难堪的线头。他瞪着Loki。这个小混蛋开心极了，随意地拿过手巾然后扔进了其中一个空购物袋。

 

他们的车准时在五点半滑进了Per Se餐厅前的一个私人停车位。 

 

一个穿着燕尾服的中东裔女人为他们打开了门。Tony和Loki从后座钻了出来。Tony迅速的整理了一下头发然后愤怒地低头看了眼他被毁掉的胸前口袋。他已经尽力让口袋能见人了，但是他知道肯定有人能注意到。

 

“是Stark先生吗？”女人带着大大的微笑问道。 

 

“没错。”

 

闪光灯不知道从哪个角落闪了一下。 

 

“欢迎来到Per Se餐厅。”她低头致意。 

 

他看向Loki。Tony还是很生气但是决定先把愤怒放到一边。在接下来的几个小时里他是这孩子唯一的依仗而那之后他会付钱然后两人分道扬镳。Loki看起来就像是那些马上要在最贵的餐厅免费吃一餐的那些人的样子，笑得十分开心。他优雅地站到Tony身边挽起他的胳膊。 

 

Tony深吸一口气，回头看向餐厅。就是这儿了。就是这里将让Howard没法摆出那个假笑。在这里他将会成功存活三小时然后凯旋而归。过去的两天都是为了这里。

 

“谢谢。”Loki欢快地对那个女人说，而对方再次予以微笑并领着他们走向餐厅。

 

接待处充斥着白色大理石，以及建筑力学上而言数量过多的华丽木头立柱。光线晦暗而温暖，装饰的人造绿植充满异域情调。当他们走到用餐区域时，印入眼帘的是大量爆发的奶白与松木色，映染着所有的白色桌布和厚实的地毯。Tony觉得如果他伸手去刮墙壁的话，可能会刮下一层厚厚的奶霜。

 

这里熙熙攘攘，上百场不同的对话溢满了高耸的天花板。他的家人就在这，尽管他还没看见他们，他的胃已经开始不适。 

 

他开始出手汗，他握紧拳头而手汗更厉害了。他太紧张了，他心跳如擂鼓。万一Loki忘记了他的台词怎么办？万一Howard看穿了他们怎么办？万一他一坐下来就忍不住大笑怎么办？他甚至做不到转头看Loki。 哦老天，万一Howard已经知道Tony的计划而雇佣了Loki当双面间谍而他正在走入Howard的陷阱——

 

女迎宾带着他们穿过主餐区来到一个更小更私密一些的餐区。这里宽大的餐桌被厚实的屏风隔开。她带着他们一直走到最里面，走到了最大的，最华丽的那张桌子，而他的家人在那里。 

 

他的家人在那里。

 

在他们进去前，Tony停住脚步将Loki拉到一边。燕尾服女士发现她弄丢了她的小鸭子们于是回头感到疑问：“有什么问题吗？”

 

“一点问题也没有。谢谢，接下来我们自己来就好了。”他急促地回答，强迫自己微笑。对方回以一个更为训练有素的微笑然后离开了。

 

Loki用力捏了捏Tony的胳膊，一点也不让人心安。“你在做什么？”他几乎磨着牙低吼。在Tony打断他之前，Loki可能已经完成了一整套“演员准备绕口令”来进入角色。

 

“我在紧张，行不行？” 

 

“你在紧张？这是你的主意，你付钱要求这个的。你要求我帮忙但是如果你继续淋我一身冷汗以及发疯的话我可没办法帮忙。”

 

他不情愿地把自己的胳膊抽了回来并神经质地在外套上拼命擦手。空气变得沉重。

 

紧接着Loki站到他面前拉起他的手，正视他的双眼。Tony停止抱怨看向对方。“你是我男朋友。”Loki冷静的陈述，捏捏Tony的手，“我们已经在一起快一年了。”他靠近了一些，“现在，我们能去招惹你父亲了吗？” 

 

Tony舒了一口气。“操，没问题。”他笨拙地回应。Loki雀跃起来，重新站到Tony身边。

 

他们走到桌边。Tony看着他的家人坐在桌边，穿戴得那么完美无缺，让他下意识地整理了一下自己的衣领。

 

他的父亲坐在桌首。他冰冷的铁灰色双眼被花白的眉毛衬托着，让他的脸组成一个完美的嘲讽。每一年他的脸上都多出几条皱纹，而现在他自傲的小胡子在金黄色的灯光下闪着银色光芒。他坐在那里仿佛枯枝上的秃鹫，又或者是御座上的国王低头看着座下的乞丐。无论如何，有人将死。

 

他美丽的母亲坐在他身边。与Howard不同，她的眼睛里依然闪着蜜糖一般的棕色，巧克力色的卷发明亮而充满弹性。和上次相见时比，她看起来剪短了头发并让头发卷曲在两颊边。她的脸也棱角分明，但是Tony从未注意到那些线条。

 

她的父母，Tony的外祖父母，则坐在她身边。看起来外祖母的蓝色发夹和祖父的蓝色领带仿佛是搭配好的一对。 他们穿着丝绸佩戴着昂贵的饰品，这让人忘记他们可怕的年纪。一根拐杖则靠在外祖父的腿侧。

 

他们都抬眼望着他们。Tony随即感觉到肾上腺素在身体里狂奔，在Howard身边他总是有这样的应激反应，随时准备战斗，让愤怒席卷自己。但是Tony仅仅是挽住了Loki的腰并摆出愉快的微笑。 

 

“抱歉我们迟到了。”他开口。 

 

“Tony！”Maria起身绕过桌子，“我觉得我一辈子没见过你了。” 

 

“我们都开始担心你要放鸽子了，”他听见他的外祖父这么说道。Maria亲吻了他的脸颊，抚摸他的肩膀，一切都充满了温暖与友善。 和Tony当下身处的环境完全相仿。

 

他的母亲转头看向Loki，“这位年轻的绅士是？”

 

这一刻Loki不再是Tony认识了整整两天的那个浑身是戏，充满野心的混蛋表演系学生了，相反，他变成了一个闪闪发光，举止得体的绅士。他微微前倾身体和Maria握手。

 

“我叫Loki，很高兴见到您。”

 

Maria任由Loki握着她的手，毫无反抗。她发出了那种奇怪的妈妈式笑声，眼睛闪闪发光地看向Tony。“英国人。”她毫无意义地说道。

 

Tony压抑自己不要开嘲讽。

 

计划的顺利进行让Tony自信起来，他将Loki搂得更紧一下露出一个暧昧的笑容，“妈咪，这就是我之前所提到的伴侣。”

 

Maria开心地双手合十，“喔！噢，你们俩简直天生一对。” 

 

Howard一言不发。 他没有被激怒，但是很显然抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“你是个男孩子还是女孩子？”现在轮到Tony的外祖母了。 

 

“妈咪。”Maria出声警告她身后的女人。外祖母对她的语气有些不满。

 

“可是，这年头真的很难判断。”她睁大眼睛，耸了耸肩膀。 

 

Loki毫不在意，只是礼貌地微笑，“我是男孩子。”他回答道，在他的座位上坐下。Maria回到自己的座位上，Tony则在Loki身边坐下。 

 

“男孩子。”Howard重复道。他的语气没有透露任何信息，但是他的眼神则相反。他审视着Loki，仿佛想知道他是不是真实的，是不是一个仅仅为了他设计出来的把戏。 

 

Loki用那种一无所知他在面对什么人的茫然表情看向Howard。 

 

Maria尴尬地清了清喉咙，而Tony对这个反应实在是过分熟悉。 

 

“你姓什么？”Howard继续发问，仅仅是语气就让Tony开始磨牙。 

 

“Odinson。”

 

一个服务员前来在为Tony和Loki倒上香槟。

 

“Odinson？”Howard看起来仿佛被逗乐了，“啊，对。Loki，那个不久之前被踢出家族的家伙。” 

 

如果他觉得他这样就能赢，那真是太遗憾了。 

 

“是的。”Loki点点头，语气平静。“差不多快一年了。”Howard看起来更开心了，举起酒杯到唇边。 

 

“Tony，你的脸怎么了？”Tony在Maria提问的时候抬起头，一只手反射性抚摸自己的下巴。这让他赢得了整张桌子的注意力。 

 

“哦，这个。啊，我只是——”他开始毫无意义地做手势，试图从他没用的脑子里拉出一个说得过去的借口，“我只是，你知道的——” 

 

“我们喝醉了然后我扇了他一巴掌。” 

 

无论这个荒谬的餐厅下面有多少层楼，Tony的下巴都被震惊得砸穿了它们。 这个叛徒小混账正看着他笑，仿佛他刚刚开了个特别有趣的玩笑。你在干嘛？你在 **干嘛** ？

 

然而沉寂的地狱很快被打破，因为他的外祖父母突然开始充满怜爱地咯咯笑了起来。

 

“嗯……”外祖父的声音听起来低沉而恐怖，“你得好好注意这一点——当有酒精卷入的时候，他总是无比放纵。”

 

“外公。”Tony几乎开始抱怨。他的外祖父耸耸肩，看起来毫无歉意。

 

“我只是根据电视上的那些画面判断的。总得有人关注一下家族声誉。”他的轻笑听起来仿佛呛住了一样。Tony十分希望他呛到了。 

 

“话说回来，”他的外祖母插话，手搭在桌上，仿佛要做出什么重要声明，“我只是认为男孩子们应该剪短发。而女孩子们则应该留长发。不，Maria，我不是说你这种短发，我是在说那些走来走去跟假小子一样的那种。很短的那种。而且我认为，如果你想看起来像个男孩，那就做彻底一点儿，别让我们搞不清楚。我很抱歉，不然你看上去就跟个女同性恋一样。如果你是个女孩儿但是想看起来跟个那孩子一样，那就别恼火别人叫你女同。而且他们还穿着法兰绒！说实话，这到底是想让人怎么看你？你知道吗？我觉得都是娜塔丽波特曼的错。当她剪短头发的时候，呃，算了。” 她用力挥了挥手结束了她的演讲。然后把手放回桌下。

 

“Loki，你平时都做什么工作？”Maria问道。 

 

Loki花了一会儿才停止盯着那个完成演讲的老妇人。“呃，哦，明年我在LA有个实习。”

 

 “多么让人兴奋。”她扯出一个大大的笑容。Tony很好奇Loki，或者任何人，能意识到他妈妈在玩弄人心这方面水平不下Howard。她没法像Howard那样不在意被人发现。但是桌上每一个人都在试图用言语或者眼神对Loki挑剔万分。Tony迅速的低头看了一眼手表确认一下几个小时到底有多漫长。

 

“你学什么专业？”Howard问道。 

 

“表演。” 

 

“表演？” 

 

“是的。” 

 

“真有趣。我没法想象跟个演员搞在一起。一旦他们演技不错的话，你就没法知道他们什么时候在撒谎了。”他笑了起来，而另一声礼貌的轻笑响起。

 

“这就是为什么你不跟他们认真交往，亲爱的，你只把他们当情人。”Maria抿着嘴笑，把头发拨弄到耳后。“那么，Loki，跟我们说说你自己。” 

 

“嗯，我——” 

 

 “Loki喜欢沙滩。还有戏剧。”Loki在被打断时看向Tony，表情晦暗不明。Tony清了清喉咙，“他养了一条日本锦鲤。”

 

“真的吗？”Maria看起来好奇极了。

 

当Tony再次看向Loki，他突然理解了他的表情，Loki的脸色在说，“别他妈的这么用力过度”。Tony咽了口口水。

 

“锦鲤？”他的外祖母艰难地重复了这个音节，“锦鲤是什么？” 

 

“是一种常见的日本鲤鱼。”Loki回答道。外祖母看起来毫无兴趣，但是说实话，没多少表情能越过那么大量的皱纹和眼角的厚褶子表达出来。 

 

“他们很大吗？” 

 

“挺大的。” 

 

“你把它们养在哪里？” 

 

“我猜会是个鱼缸。” Howard低声道。Loki举起了他的香槟酒杯。 

 

“够了，我想知道些别的。你们在哪儿认识的？我简直什么都不知道。”Maria把对话拉回正题。

 

“呃，”Tony开口。这是个简单的问题，他已经把答案背熟了。他肯定不会搞砸这个，“我去百老汇看了狮子王，然后在人群中一眼看到了Loki。”

 

他看向他的伪装男友，试图找到他的眼睛，试图充满爱意，但是他看到的并不是对回忆的眷恋，而是迷茫。

 

“不，才不是。”Loki开口，摇着头，而Tony的心脏停跳了几秒钟，见鬼的他在搞什么？ 

 

“呃……就是这样的。那就是我们的初遇。” 

 

Loki再次摇了头，而这简直是这世间上最他妈令人愤怒的动作了，可恶，Loki到底在说什么？这不是Loki想要的吗？这难道不是Loki **努力争取** 的场景？？

 

“不，那不是我们第一次遇见。”Tony瞪大了眼睛。桌子上每一个人看起来都很享受这一刻。“我们第一次见面是在星巴克。”

 

 “啊，”他的母亲笑起来，“我相信你。”

“没错，你进了门，” Loki突然露出了一个惆怅的笑容继续道，看起来仿佛一个母亲正在讲述自己孩子的丑事，“然后看着我，要求我做你男朋友。然后。”

 

笑声短暂的爆发，充满了真心。甚至Howard的脸都抽动了一下。 

 

“我觉得我这辈子都没那么被吓到过。”Loki笑起来。Tony脸红了，尽管这也可能是因为他的脸上的热度在过去几分钟内终于褪了下去。Loki充满爱意地望着他，就跟一个正正好好一周年的男朋友望着他的情人那样，而Tony立刻意识到Loki很清楚他在做什么。两个人的初遇当然不可能跟童话一样完美。两个人之间总有一个人会搞错忘记他们的初遇，因为情侣就是这样子的。而相较于提前知会Tony，Loki自然而然的让这一切发生了，因为Tony不可能能够演出刚刚的反应。他没有表演天赋而Loki深知这一点。

 

他提醒自己这之后要告诉Loki他一点也不擅长即兴发挥。 

 

“哦，亲爱的，”Loki轻柔安抚他，放下酒杯，抚摸着Tony的肩膀，“我是不是让你难堪了？” 

 

Maria再次笑了起来，因为Tony依然不知所措，茫然无辜，完全不知道该如何搭话。另一个让人信服的反应。

 

 最终他打了矫揉造作这张牌，给了Loki一个足够调皮的眼神，然后伸手握住了他的手。Maria因此而再次双手合十。

 

“你们太可爱了。太宠溺对方了。Tony提到过几次你们去约会。” 

 

“没错，而且都正好在我们想要来看他的时候。”Howard用一种仿佛随意一提而不是挑起争执的语气补充道。

 

“是的，”Loki整张脸都亮了起来，“我们一起去百老汇看了很多次剧。”Loki捏紧Tony的手。

 

“啊，百老汇是吗？” Howard若有所思而Tony清楚地知道那个表情的意思：

 

儿子你现在被基佬污染了哈？

 

 “嗯！”Loki点头，“我在试图向他介绍我的兴趣。”他夸张地咯咯笑起来，“我们还一起去新泽西度过了一个周末。”

 

“咦。我讨厌新泽西。”Tony的外祖母又开始了，“你知道为什么吗？是气味。新泽西闻起来糟透了。John和我去过一次而我因为那气味连酒店都没有踏出一步。太可怕了。还有那坏天气，真恶心。” 

 

“并不是，我们去的时候天气好极了。”Loki无视了她，微笑道。他低头看着桌子，仿佛在回想他最珍视的记忆。 

 

“你们去的时候是夏天吗？”Maria问道。 

 

“是的。那里温暖极了，而我们住在海边。我被学业压得喘不过气而Tony给了我一个惊喜。美好极了……” 

 

而现在Tony眼睛渐渐瞪大因为Loki蓄起了泪水。 

 

而他妈的，这确实很浪漫。 

 

“我很抱歉。”Loki说道，小心地拭去眼角的湿润因为他就是个超级大戏精。 而他的母亲看起来被感染得快不行了。“那对我来说真的是非常美好的一个周末。”

 

“我明白了，那确实很美好。”Tony的外祖母看着她的丈夫说道，“John，我们也应该多出去走走，那应该会很不错。”他的外祖父过了很久才表示听到了以至于Tony以为他就要因为过于激动而死翘翘。那年迈的男人突然点头的时候Tony简直感到了失望。

 

那之后就没有过多提问了。Howard看起来依然充满怀疑但是不至于充满恶意。而Tony觉得这晚上艰难的部分已经过去了。 

 

很快他们上了菜。Howard稍微提了一下因为他们俩迟到于是不得不为他们点菜，而Tony则点评一下Howard已经喝了多少杯酒来作为他自己独特的脏话回敬。这就是他们两人间仅有的交流了。

 

晚餐十分奢华而美味——以金叶装饰的沙拉，切成细致份量的牛排以及罕见的鱼肉。Tony从未像他的家人那样喜爱昂贵的料理。他更喜欢便宜而油腻的披萨。 

 

对话进行得足够有礼。大部分是成年人们在谈论他们的生意以及抱怨年轻人如何毁了一切。Tony确保了时不时和Loki的眼神交流以及为他点他最爱的鸡尾酒。他叫他宝贝。桌底下他时不时碰碰Loki的脚调情。整个晚上比他预计的好多了。 

 

直到他们的餐盘被收走而他的母亲再次将话题转向他们的情侣关系。 

 

“好了，”她开口，微笑着，用丝质餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“一年。很重要的里程碑了。你们有没有想过接下来的计划？” 

 

“呃，并没有。”Tony回答道，Loki狠狠踢了他的小腿，“我是说，呃，我们有考虑过一点。但是我们现在基本上满足于仅仅享受对方的陪伴。” 

 

他的母亲看起来有些失望。

 

“但是，你年纪越来越大了。”Howard评价道。Tony感觉到肌肉紧绷，血液开始沸腾。

 

“我才二十五岁。我觉得我有足够的时间。” 

 

“你的母亲和我想要看到你最终结婚。” 

 

“那你们只好再等等了，不是吗？” 

 

“Anthony，”他的母亲警告道。他忽略了她。那句话并不是冲她说的。 

 

“家族血脉总要得到延续。”他的外祖父赞同到。

 

“没错。”Howard点评道，“尽管……你们现在的这种情侣关系，孩子估计比较难办了，不是吗？” 

 

Tony的血液沸腾了起来。 

 

“我们这种情侣关系？”Loki问道，而这是整个晚上他语气里唯一一次没有充满善意。Howard无辜地耸肩。 

 

“我只是说出这个事实——” 

 

“不好意思。”Tony开口，突然站起身，椅子因此刮擦地面发出可怕的刺耳噪音。每个人都看着他迅速走了出去，调整领口，试图呼吸，一言不发。 

 

 

\---

Loki整晚都表现得非常优秀，直到Tony把一切都搞砸了。

 

很明显，Stark一家令人害怕。Loki有紧张吗？有。他有觉得面前这些人自大傲慢到令人无法想象的程度，甚至快将他逼到了奔溃边缘吗？有。但他会让这些问题影响工作吗？

 

当然不会。

 

因为Loki是专业的。并且现在Tony忽然情绪激动地离开餐桌，留下他一人面对一群鲨鱼。

 

Loki 抬头看了看眼前坐着的美国最有权势的家庭之一，他们让他联想到了海洋中的捕食者。

 

Maria看着Tony离开轻轻地叹了口气，然后她看向了Loki。事实上，所有人都看向了他。Loki喉咙一紧。“他把你藏得很好。”Maria说，脸上又扬起了她惯有的微笑。Loki挤出一个艰难的笑容应对。“我们在任何媒体上都没有看见过你们两个的消息。你一定是在娱乐业有点关系，才能如此完美地躲避狗仔队。”

 

“我们只是不想让别人注意到而已。”

 

“Anthony？不想让人注意到他？”Howard嘲笑道。

 

“但是你们两个人去过好几次百老汇看演出？”Maria接着追问，这使Loki意识到Maria从最开始就没有相信他们说的故事。当然，她并没有觉得Tony所说的一切都是编造的，但是她一直持有怀疑态度。

 

Loki不太肯定应该怎么回答这个问题。或许他没有自己想象得那么游刃有余。

 

“也许Tony处理了那些照片，我不清楚。我们并不谈关于这方面的事。”他希望这个回答可以暂时减轻Maria的疑惑，说完后他急忙抿了一口他的马提尼。

 

“Tony不和你说？”Maria皱起了眉，看上去十分疑惑，“你们两个从来不说关于这方面的事情？这不会出问题吗？”

 

“这会有什么问题吗？”他问，试图不让自己听上去像是受到冒犯了，更不能听上去像是被逼到困境（这会给出完全错误的印象）。他的口气询问中带了点担心。是的，把问题抛回给她，让她明白盘问Loki是一个多么愚蠢的主意。

 

Maria紧张了一下，随即缓和了下来。“不，并没有什么问题。我很抱歉。我只是对你们两个太感兴趣了。你知道，这么长时间里都没有听到过你，看到你的照片，然后忽然间你就坐在了我的面前。我之前只是需要点时间来确认你是真实存在的。”

 

现在仍然需要更多的确认，Loki知道Maira差点就要加上这句话。

 

“我只是想知道 … Tony是怎么说我们的？”

 

“Maria，”Howard低声叫她。

 

“他有提到过我们吗？他对你说过关于我们的什么事情？”

 

啊哈，现在Loki明白了。当Howard对Tony做出雇个假男朋友这样又可气又可怜的事情感到愉悦时，Maira却害怕这件事是真的。她是这个快要分崩离析的家庭的主心骨。她的儿子因为想避开她而花这么大力气会让她感到心碎。

 

所以Loki决定说些她想听的。

 

“他一直有提到你，”Loki撒谎道，肩膀不像之前那样僵硬。“每次提到你时他都很高兴。”但是和Loki的意图相反，Maira看上去并不满意。

 

“好吧，但是他有没有说过一些不好的事情？像是他为什么这么长时间里都不想让你见我们？”

 

“哦，Maria，拜托，文明点。”Howard冷冷地说。

 

“怎么说呢，”Loki的大脑飞速运转。他知道不应该在Stark不在场的情况下说话，这样很可能会让他们的故事出现漏洞。“大多数时间Stark都不喜欢在我面前炫耀他的家庭情况”

 

“Stark？你用Tony的姓来称呼他？“

 

Loki的嘴巴啪地闭上。天啊。他怎么会犯这么愚蠢的错误。

 

侍者们端着甜品出来了。

 

“是，是的，有些时候我会这么叫他，这个原因解释起来比较长——”

 

“这样叫他的确很奇怪。”Stark的奶奶说道，好像只是想客观表达她的观点似的。

 

“你一直这么叫他吗？”

 

“不！我的意思是，有些时候——”他像一个业余的一样舌头开始打结。谢天谢地，Stark这个时候回到了室内，看上去比之前冷静了很多，同时也醉了很多。Loki从未想到他会因为见到Stark而感到放心。

 

“对不起，之前有个紧急情况。”他平静地说，脸颊稍稍发红。他坐下来，朝着Loki咧着嘴笑了下，然后把注意力放到面前新上来的甜点上。“哦，甜点，好极了。我在想什么样的冰激凌才够格被放到这样的饭店里来？他们在顶层豪华公寓中养了这些奶牛吗？奶牛们只吃成分百分之百健康的青草？看，琢磨这些问题多么令人着迷。”

 

“这是羊奶冰激凌。”Maria说。Loki不知道Tony是否注意到了Maria看向他时眼眶微微泛红。她就快爆发了。当她爆发时，Loki可不想还被困在这个晚餐桌旁。

 

“哦。”Tony点点头，用他的勺子向Maria的方向点了点，“这解释的通。”他开始吃起了冰激凌。其他人都没有动。

 

“Anthony。”

 

哦天啊。

 

Stark抬起头：“嗯？”

 

“告诉我真相吧。我只想知道真相。”

 

Howard没有再试图打断她了。相反，他露出了一幅看好戏的表情。当Loki看到他的表情时，立马明白了为什么Tony会对他的家人进行这场疯狂的长期的抗争。

 

Tony看上去有些疑惑，“什么？什么真相？”

 

“为什么你不想见到你的家人？为什么你不多陪我们一点时间？你和你这个荒唐的男朋友——”

 

唔。这有些伤人了。

 

“哇哦，哇哦，你见鬼的究竟在说些什么？”

 

“不要对你的母亲说粗话，年轻人。”

 

Tony快速转过头看向了Howard。他的眼神像是下一秒就要朝他的脸上吐唾沫。Loki又抿了一口酒。

 

“我只是想知道发生了什么事，妈咪，怎么了？你为什么说这些？”

 

“我在问你，为什么你再也不见我们了！”可怜的Maria看上去快哭出来了。

 

Loki在桌子下握住了Tony的膝盖，试图让他平静下来，不要火上浇油。但是，不，愚蠢的Tony并没有闭上嘴巴。

 

“也许我没有带Loki 出来见你们的原因，就是因为我知道这位会怎么反应！”他用拇指指着Howard。Tony的父亲对他怒目而视，他的肩膀看上去比之前还要宽。Loki因为害怕而捏Stark捏得更紧了。

 

 

“Anthony，你总是有那么多的理由！”Maria说。Tony的祖父母陷入了沉默。他的爷爷看上去像是睡着了。他的奶奶竭力做出不感兴趣地样子，专心地吃着冰激凌。

 

“什么理由？”至少Tony还知道压低他的声音。

 

Maria看上去快要爆发了。“你们约会时都看了哪些百老汇剧目？”这个问题的本身听上去并不复杂。

 

“我记不清了，妈咪！可能是发胶！”

 

“声音放轻点。”Howard斥责道，他又露出了那副看好戏的神情。当Tony看到他脸上的嘲笑时，脸色气得发黑。Stark快要控制不住自己了。

 

“你想要知道真相？”Stark看着Howard忽然说到，声音响彻整张桌子。Loki感到自己的血液冻住了。接着Stark站了起来，手上拿着一杯香槟。“你想要知道真相？”

 

这个愚蠢的男人在做什么？！Loki甚至无法再看着他了。他喝了一大口酒，希望这能帮助他来应付接下来会发生的尴尬。在一阵长到几乎让面前这个场景变得可笑的静默之后，Stark终于说话了。

 

“Loki和我订婚了。”

 

Loki呛了一下，口中的马提尼喷到了桌子上，完完全全毁了他的羊奶冰激凌。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注: 耶剧情发展啦！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十通来自Stark的未接电话。五通来自Thor。一通来自母亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 1\. David Bowie，双性恋摇滚乐巨星，代表作有Space Oddity，Star Man等。迷惑摇滚先驱者。
> 
> 2\. 本章有提及异装癖内容。请根据faceapp性转基妹配图食用。

 

 

  
Loki被各种声音席卷。椅子在地板声拖拽的刺耳声，各种欢声笑语。有人拽住他，有人拥抱了他，有人在跟他说话。他不知道到底发生了什么。一切如同深陷浓雾。但是他脑子里还有一个确定的念头。

 

狂怒。绝对的、沸腾的、翻滚的狂怒。

 

他茫然地伸手去抓Stark，用力拽着他的西装夹克。他咕哝了一些需要新鲜空气什么的借口，但是也可能只是说了一句，“现在。跟我走。”

 

他慌乱无度地拖着Stark穿过整个餐厅直到室外的用餐区，然后接着拖着Tony往前走。他们穿过整个回廊，穿过了绿植灌木，直到他们站在了花园的另一端。这儿因为寒冷而空无一人，他终于放开手让Stark面对着他。

 

“好的，我搞砸了——”

 

Loki扇了他一巴掌。重重一巴掌。

 

当那巴掌抽到他嘴角的淤青时Stark倒抽了一口气，而这简直是Loki整个晚上听到的最让人满意的声音了。Stark揉了揉自己的脸，然后再次直起身来。

 

“好吧，那巴掌是我活该——”

 

Loki又扇了一巴掌。Stark嘶嘶抽着气，弯下腰，怒骂着，这一次花了好一会儿才恢复过来。

 

“这巴掌也是——”

 

Loki抬起手臂打算再来一个但是Stark抓住了他的手腕。“嘿我很确定我只作了两巴掌的量！”

 

“订婚了？！”Loki怒吼，“Stark，这他妈是什么鬼！”

 

“我知道，我生气了，我恐慌了，我不知道该怎么应对——”

 

“怎么应对？哦我可不知道，也许试试看仅仅冷静下来然后跟个正常成年人一样应对？”

 

“我们会解决这事的。”

 

“我们？操你的。我可没同意搞这个。这是你自己的麻烦。现在，付钱然后让我一个人呆着。”

 

“求你了。”Stark绝望无助地恳求着。他向Loki迈了一步而Loki则顺势往后退了一步。“求你了，我会想办法的，我发誓。我需要你，再一会儿就好了。”

 

“不行。”

 

“我会给你更多钱的。”

 

“不。我不要你的钱。我想回家。”Loki转身开始往回走，“这周之内我会把这身愚蠢的西装还给你的。”

 

“我帮你付学生贷款。”

 

Loki止住脚步，“你说什么？”他的语气生硬而冰冷。

 

“学生贷款。你之前提过你没办法还它们。我帮你还清。”

 

而那一瞬间Loki感到无助极了，同时涌上一股崭新的怒火。因为见鬼的，他没法拒绝这个条件而Stark清楚地知道这一点。玩弄人于股掌之间的大变态。

 

他的鼻尖因为冷空气而感到寒意。他转身面对Stark，“Stark，这事儿什么时候才算完？直到我们站在该死的婚礼祭台上？直到我们住到弗罗里达的海滨别墅跟一群基佬们混在一起？”

 

Tony依然半捂着自己的脸，微微摇晃着，而Loki开始思考为什么他要花费力气跟这么一个醉鬼争执，“我会想出办法的，”Tony重复道，完全无法让人信服，“不会到那个份上——”

 

“这都不应该到现在这个份上！”

 

“不会更过分的。我只是需要你更多的一点点时间。求求你了。我一定会让我们全身而退的。我会解决它的。我能解决的。”

 

Loki摇了摇头。他们相对无声地站了一会儿。Loki拒绝看向Stark，他转而看向修建完美的草坪，试图让他的大脑清醒并努力平静怒气。缓慢地接受他所在的新局面。有一段时间他都无法拿这事情开玩笑了，他很确定这一点。

 

突然间Stark再次开口，“所以你会——？”

 

“Stark，送我回家吧。”Loki的声音充满挫败。Stark抿紧了嘴唇，然后点了点头。

 

事实证明告知大家他们要提前离场这个过程真是冗长而令人烦躁。每个人都想知道更多细节（惊不惊讶？）以及再次恭喜他们。 但是每次听到“婚礼”或者“丈夫”他就觉得胃里一阵翻腾。最终Maria放过了他们，在Tony和Loki无数次承诺他们将尽快给他们打电话之后，他们终于离开了餐厅。

 

他们坐在加长轿车的后座，两个人都筋疲力尽无法再做更多争执。Loki惨兮兮地望着窗外，每当外面灯光闪过时，他能看见自己的倒影回望着他，眼下已经开始出现深深的，黑色暗沉。

 

驶向Loki公寓的一路缓慢而安静。当终于达到时，Loki迅速地打开车门，并抓起他的邮差包。下车前他回头看了一眼。Stark缩在角落里，身上盖着西装外套，看起来刚刚睡醒，眼睛充满血丝和茫然。“我会联系你的。”Loki说，然后下车关上车门。

 

Loki晃进了他两人合租的公寓，行尸走肉般穿过狭小的厨房和客厅。把包挂在椅背上后他走进了冰冷的，铺着白色瓷砖的浴室。他脱光了衣服，倾身按了一台桃红色CD机上的播放键，当David Bowie的《Lady Stardust》开始在浴室里回响时，Loki终于能长长舒出一口气。他终于能放松了。晚饭后，他觉得自己仿佛是一个被使用过度的发条娃娃，他甩了甩肩膀，试图放松肌肉，但那并没有什么效果。

 

淋浴时，边呼吸着带着香气的水蒸气，边摩擦皮肤，他头脑清醒了一些。当他开始第二轮使用护发素和芒果味身体磨砂膏时，他突然意识到也许他反应过激了。因为说实话，有什么改变了吗？好吧，有不少改变了，这多亏了Stark充满话题性的大嘴巴，但是Loki的处境并没有变化：被花钱雇佣。而那是Stark在付钱。Loki对着花洒露出几秒钟笑容后立刻恢复他愤恨的态度。对于现状，他也许相对于生气其实要更开心一点点，但是他绝不会让Stark知道的。绝不，Stark把这变成了个人恩怨，而Loki绝对要占据上风。

 

尽管会让他自己看起来很可悲，他依然决定要把手机关机一两天，就为了让Stark煎熬一会儿。

  

他走出淋浴间，看着镜中的自己。令人尴尬的高个子，瘦长，愚蠢的长相，深色头发，凹陷的脸颊，男生女相，每个关节都以女孩子的方式奇怪地突出来。

 

他捏了捏自己的腰。扯了扯自己的脸。愤怒地抓了抓腹部的曲线。夹紧了屁股。

 

他拉开抽屉，拿出Darcy的化妆盒，一开始只是往脸上抹了一点点，尝试下看起来会是什么样子。然后他又抹了一些。再添加一点睫毛膏。他喜欢这些彩妆涂满他脸上的样子。 他的眼睛看起来不那么空洞了。他看起来变漂亮了。

 

David Bowie的歌声依然回荡着。

 

David Bowie。一个浓妆艳抹，舞姿奇特，有着女孩子一样的发型的男人，却在七十年代中期得到了所有人的尊敬。他不是一个怪胎，真的不是。对不对？

 

Loki 不知道。他擦去彩妆。停下了CD机。感觉自己蠢极了。

 

他走进自己的房间，把他那件两千美元的西装扔在角落，穿上一周没洗的短袖和短裤。他所有的海报都在回望着他：《星球大战》，克拉克盖博，裸露上身的Michael Fassbender，泰坦尼克号，乔治克鲁尼，《邪恶》，希区柯克，梦露，短发的娜塔丽波特曼……

 

他瘫倒在床上，盯着天花板。奥黛丽赫本回盯着他，齿间叼着烟，眼睛里充满狡黠。因为之前他的匆忙折叠，海报有些褶皱，边角也有些破损了，但他依然觉得这张照片完美无缺，那光滑而苗条的胳膊，还有那条小黑裙。

 

赫本，如果是你的话，你会做什么？

 

也许去蒂凡尼吃早餐。

 

嗯……

 

疲惫至极，Loki阂上眼陷入了沉沉梦乡。

 

 

\--

 

 

当Loki 醒来的时候他听到了呻吟声。 

 

他头疼欲裂，尽管相比前一天的宿醉要好得多了。他皱着眉头，坐起身，按摩自己的额头。锦上添花的是，公寓另一头的卧室传来了毫无掩饰的性爱的声音。Darcy肯定在家了。 

 

他站起来伸了个懒腰，望向窗外。已经快到中午了，这说明他在五小时后就要开始橄榄花园餐厅的兼职了。 

 

当Darcy出现的时候，他正在给自已泡廉价无趣甚至无味的咖啡。Darcy看起来疲惫且乱糟糟的，她穿着不配套的邋遢衣服，头发乱蓬蓬，连妆也花了。她看见Loki时停下了脚步，“嘿，伙计。”

 

他随便挥了挥手打招呼。她从上到下扫视了Loki，最后对着他松垮的平角短裤和蓬松的头发露出怪笑，“哦哦哦哦～”，她调戏道，迅速倾身越过厨房台面靠过来，“有人看起来很性————感哦。你去约会了？你搞到好屁股了？ ” 

 

“没有。” 

 

Darcy肩膀塌了下来，抱怨道：“伙计，这整间公寓都没人搞到屁股。这是个无屁股地带。”

 

“你刚刚听起来好像搞到你那份了啊。”Loki边说边给自己倒咖啡。 

 

“哦，那是爱情动作片啦。我都不知道你在家。”

 

Loki抱着马克杯看着她：“现在是上午十一点。”

 

“嘿我可没对你乱七八糟的生活评头论足。说真的哥们，你什么时候能带点男人回来？我把那间卧室租给你就是因为我以为你会是个丁丁吸铁石，然后我就能插足进去一些热辣基佬性爱了！结果你不是！你就只是走来走去听你的奇怪的基佬音乐然后花很多时间做头发。你是个无聊的基佬。我和一个悲伤的基佬困在一起啦。”

 

 

Loki仅仅站在那，“Darcy，谢谢你。” 

 

她给了他一个充满鼓励的大拇指。 

 

四点钟的时候他在橄榄花园餐厅里，试图在一个穿了一身鲑鱼粉的老太太拖拉着腔调读出菜单上每一个名字的时候阻止自己眼皮抽搐。当他纠正她的时候她骂了一句种族歧视的话，所以他咬了两口她的沙拉，并且用唾液清理了她的盘子。他的同事，一个叫Clint Barten的暴躁青少年推荐他在她的饮料里吐口水，“那总能给我的顾客一点教训。”Loki 则用Barton因此从他们上司那得到了三个警告以及空荡荡的小费作为回击。以及他才不是什么超级英雄呢。当然他没说出口的理由是那太恶心了。

 

回家的路上他买了点东西，生菜，牛奶，方便面以及给Darcy的剃刀。去往收银台的路上他停在了杂志架前面。 

 

**《** **STARK** **工业继承人的新男孩儿？》**  

 

Loki拿起杂志，在看到一张清晰的他和Stark站在Per Se 餐厅外面的照片和一张更加模糊的他们在小花园争执的照片时，他的心脏停跳了一下。

 

哦好吧，这就是为什么Maria觉得他们从未被狗仔拍到过是多么不可置信了。他在公共场合和Tony在一起呆了两分钟然后就成了封面人物。他有些紧张地笑了一下，然后把杂志放进他的购物篮。业内声誉。 

 

回到家后他练习了一些课业用的台词。毫无疑问，他是主角，他需要记住整整七十页台词——当然他已经背下来了。Darcy提出她可以做另一个角色帮忙对台词，尽管Loki已经知道后果会如何他依然纵容地给了她台词。经过十分钟的“不，不是那样”、“不，你得站到那里”、“不，你需要多一点感情”和“不，Darcy，这个剧本没有床戏” 之后，Darcy终于放弃参与并老老实实呆在了观众席。接下来的十分钟，Darcy在Loki每念出一句台词都要发出大惊小怪的反应，于是Loki把她赶出了自己的房间。响亮的呻吟声很快传来。真是个斤斤计较的女人！

 

第二天早上在地铁上时Loki才再次打开了手机。他疲惫不堪，被夹在一个穿着保龄球衫的胖子和一个刚刚抽完一打香烟的黑人中间，Loki已经没力气同情自己了。 

 

当手机发出开机的亮光后他迅速意识到之前决定关机是个错误。 

 

 二十通来自Stark的未接来电。

 

五通来自Thor的未接来电。 

 

一通来自母亲的未接来电。 

 

他紧张地吞了口口水。 

 

他一年没跟他母亲说话了。如果他母亲给他打电话的话，那么他的家人肯定知道了他陷入了什么可笑的困境。他一点也不愿想象他们现在怎么想他的。跟个亿万富翁订婚？懒惰的婊子，家庭的耻辱。 

 

Loki摇了摇头，对着屏幕皱紧眉头。所以又怎么样呢？他又不在意他们。他在离家的时候已经确认了这一点了。 

 

他思索了一下谁最容易应付，最终选择了Thor。他拨打了Thor的号码，把手机紧贴在耳边，希望那个蠢货别用他天生的大嗓门轰炸整个车厢。 

 

他有那么一点希望Thor不接电话——他的哥哥拿着橄榄球队员奖学金在伊利诺伊学社会学，Loki一点也不觉得他会在这个点清醒着。倒不是说他害怕和他哥哥说话。他们间的对话也不总是灾难，只是大部分情况下都不会愉快地结束。 

 

两声拨号音后Thor接了电话。 

 

“Loki？” 

 

“是我。” 

 

“你终于接电话了！我以为我得打飞的飞去你家你才会理我了。” 

 

“好了我现在在理你，Thor，所以珍惜这一刻。” 

 

Thor 嘲弄道，“你看到最近的新闻了吗？”

 

他知道Thor想说什么，所以他随他的意思接话道，“不，我没有。我不觉得最近的新闻鼓舞人心。”

 

“你知道他们怎么说你了吗？”

 

“我大概能猜到。” 

 

“他们说你跟Tony Stark订婚了。” 

 

“是嘛。” 

 

“我手上就拿着本这么说的杂志呢。” 

 

“嗯……没错，那些故事看起来最近挺畅销的。” 

 

对面磕磕巴巴了好几秒钟：“到底……到底发生了什么？到底……是真的吗？你跟他？”

 

 

Loki轻轻吸了口气，然后抖了抖肩膀，希望对面能感受到他的态度，“对啊。” 

 

更多的磕巴，“什么？怎么……怎么可能……你都没有告诉我你在跟人约会！”

 

Loki磨了磨牙，语气中不剩丝毫幽默，“Thor，我不需要对你报告我生活中的方方面面。” 他试图让自己的语气客观，其他的乘客则试图不盯着他。

 

“你订婚了！你在说什么啊？难道你打算偷偷结婚然后等我们自己发现吗？妈妈和爸爸可是看到Howard Stark在一个电视节目里做的公告才知道的！”

 

Howard Stark的公告。Loki终于想起来他陷入了多大的麻烦。

 

“你为什么不告诉我？” 

 

 天啊又来了。伟大Thor的愧疚之旅。因为不管什么事情总归到最后都是如何影响到了Thor以及Thor的感受。

 

“因为我搬到纽约就是为了我能有自己的人生，”他恶狠狠地说道，“我再也不需要听从你的意见或者遵从你的允许来做决定了。” 

 

“妈妈会去纽约看你。” 

 

Loki胃里一沉，“什么？”突然间他感觉嘴里干巴巴的。 

 

“你不接我们任何一个人的电话所以她买了张机票去你那里看你了。” 

 

他相信他母亲会为了被忽略了一次然后立刻从弗罗里达州飞上来找他。

 

这改变了情况。他周围的一切变化太快了，而他得想办法尽快掌控全局。 

 

“呃……”他试图说什么，但是失败了，他咽了咽口水。

 

“她很开心。”Thor安慰他，就好像能感觉到他的紧张。“我觉得她想要安排你的订婚派对。”

 

还有别的什么，Loki心知，就比如说像以往一样责备他为什么要保有秘密。他发誓他的家人简直过分迷恋于将所有的事情摊在桌面上供人仔细盘查，没有什么隐藏，没有秘密，没有见鬼的隐私。

 

“你会开个订婚派对吗？” 

 

而Thor还在他妈的喋喋不休，Loki将手机攒得更紧了，“Thor，我不知道。”他最终回答道。 

 

“那单身派对呢？” 

 

“我不知道，Thor。” 

 

“嗯，”Thor思索了一会儿，听上去有些失望，“我觉得你应该弄一个。” 

 

Thor担心的当然是那些派对。他想要被邀请参与他们。

 

他徒劳地挥了下手，唯一一点用处就是差点打到了边上的那个胖子的脸。“那么我就办一个吧。”试图用语气翻个白眼，“我会弄一个单身派对和一个订婚派对并且邀请你参加他们，然后为隐瞒一切真诚地向你道歉。这样你开心了吧？” 

 

“很开心。”Thor愉快地回应。 

 

“再见，Thor。” 

 

“给妈妈打电话。” 

 

 “好的。”

 

他挂了电话。然后低头查看手机，打开语音信箱，找到来自Frigga的未听留言。 

 

‘嗨甜心，我听说了你订婚了，兴奋极了。我已经买好机票了，明天早上到你那里。

么么哒。妈妈’

 

明天。明天之前他们得搞出个计划。 

 

他给Stark打了个电话要求课后见面。 

 

课程有些无聊。当Loki走进学生剧院的时候，他听到他们都在讨论他。作为表演专业，他们甚至都不知道怎么表现的低调点。简直同情他们。 

 

 寒假快到了，整个创作相关专业的学生们都在死命制作一出将要在一座正式剧院里上演的剧目，虽然并不在百老汇，但是已经是他们所能拿到的最接近的机会了。好吧，除了Loki以外的所有人。艺术系学生已经做好了布景，舞台设计的学生做好了所有的机关而音乐系则试图搞出一些起码听上去不那么赶客的声音。

 

在他们布置舞台准备彩排的时候，Loki和其他的演员们在后台等待。 

 

“嘿Loki，操你。” 

 

Loki听到自己的名字转过身子。一个有着发型无趣且毫无记忆点的孩子站在他身后，边上是一群同样的无名小卒，挤在一起试图让自己看起来有威胁性。 

 

 “很明显你在跟Tony Stark约会。”他说，“起码我们都在为梦想努力而不是靠卖身换取一点点名声。”

 

Loki脸上露出受伤的表情，双手捧心，“哦，我真的很抱歉我得承受你们因为自身失败而堆积成山的压力最终酿成的怒火，我真诚地希望我能够纵容你如此，然而作为这场剧目的主演，当你在演一个蠢爆了的无关路人时，我却必须要引领着这一群可悲的人向前。”

 

当Loki低头查看手机时，他们依然在切切私语。Stark短信他说在外面等他。“你们开始的话让我的替身先上。”他这么告诉助理导演，看也不看她一眼，就直接走出去了。

 

今天又是寒冷的一天，天空是可怕的深灰色，仿佛它也知道这才是周一而它还要熬整整一周。 Loki走向水泥庭院的时候靴子发出哒哒的声音。外面一个学生都没有，要么在上课要么躲在什么更温暖的地方。Loki拉紧了脖子上的厚围巾。

 

Stark戴着太阳眼镜站在那，穿着一件看起来就很贵的酒红色外套，拿着一束粉红色的花。他们走向对方直至相遇。 

 

 “嗨，”Tony有点尴尬地打招呼。Loki并没有回应。然后Tony举起了手里的花束，清了清喉咙，“呃，这个，我为了预防万一买的，你知道，狗仔什么的。”

 

Loki慢慢接过花束，塑料纸包装发出被弄皱的声音，“嗯，聪明。”

 

Loki 就这么盯着Stark，而Stark盯着花，就这么僵持了一会儿。突然Stark伸手挠了挠自己脖子后面。

 

“还有，那个，它们真的很漂亮，然后我想为我所做所为道歉。因为我搞砸了。就是，搞得非常、非常砸。说实话我都不知道我能不能砸得更厉害。”他最终抬起头看向Loki。 

 

Loki瞪了他一会儿，想要接受这个道歉，但最终决定不接受。他视线落到了Stark的下巴上，注意到那块淤青已经变小并看起来没那么狰狞了。 

 

“Stark，那块淤青怎么回事？” 

 

“嗯？你揍了我，记得吗？”

 

“为什么？” 

 

Stark紧张地吞了口唾沫，“因为我……我倾身试图靠近你然后你不喜欢我那么做。” 

 

所以他拒绝了他。Loki一点也不惊讶，所以他点了点头。“好吧。” 

 

更多的相对无声，但是这次两个人都需要这个。 

 

 “昨晚你棒极了。”Loki闻言抬起头。Stark摘掉墨镜，“晚餐的时候。你表现得真的、真的很棒。我是个蠢货，但是你全程棒极了。实话实说，他妈的精彩万分。你是你们班上的第一吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“很好，因为你简直光彩夺目。”Loki脸上有点发热，胸口有些膨胀，每次他被表扬都会出现的坏习惯。他将此归罪于自己的虚荣心。

 

没有听到Loki回复，Tony四处看了看周围，检视那些建筑，“不错的学校。”他评价道。 

 

胸前的膨胀突然消失了，“我已经说过我会帮你了，Stark。” 

 

Stark看上去很惊讶，“什么？不，我不是、我没有、不我真的不是在讨论报酬，我发誓。”他语气足够真诚，露出一个小小的微笑，“但是你能那么说真的太好了。” 

 

Loki叹了口气，“好了。我们得向前看。你到底要不要我帮你？” 

 

Tony整张脸焕发起光彩，“要、要、当然要。天啊。要。” 

 

“很好。”Loki直起身子让自己显得更高，“我背过超过一百本爱情小说和古典童话故事，五十部浪漫爱情戏剧以及看过超过三百部爱情喜剧和爱情片，其中大多数都是所在分类的最佳作，因而我们将要谱写一曲史上最令人信服的分手。为了达到这一点，你要听从我说的每一点，给予我的每一个意见最大的敬意。” 

 

“成交。”

 

Loki的笑容锋利如刃，“很好。我一个小时后下课。校园里有个咖啡厅，你可以去那里坐着等。”他转头走回剧院，确保了手上的花束无比引人瞩目。 

\--

 

 

Tony真的搞得非常砸。

 

当他站在晚餐桌边，说出“订婚了”三个字时，有整整三秒钟的时间他觉得这是个好主意。因为那三秒钟里，Howard看起来被击溃了。那是Tony人生中第一次见到那个男人实实在在被惊到了，瞪大眼睛，嘴巴像条日本鲤鱼一样张着。 

 

然后三秒钟过去了，Howard重新调整了自己，立刻看起来像是被挑战了，像是一切都是一个有趣的游戏。 

 

Maria看上去被洗刷过她大脑的大量情感搞崩溃了，她开心地大叫，跑着绕过整张桌子恭喜两个男孩子。而此时Howard站在那里，露出了鲨鱼一样的笑容，像其他人一样鼓掌庆祝这个好消息。Tony从那双冷灰色的瞳孔里读到了“接受挑战”。 

 

让我们看看你能把这场闹剧拖多久，Anthony。 

 

当他意识到有人在扯他西装外套的瞬间，Tony突然想起Loki是个实实在在的有自己真实人生和麻烦的大活人，而不是Tony想要折腾别人时随时可以吹起来的充气娃娃。好几次，Loki一直在试图捏他拽他，试图将这个概念钻进他脑子里。

 

他很确定Loki不会再帮他了，去他妈的学生贷款。Tony缩在自己的公寓里，在如山压力下崩溃着，因为他妈妈每隔几分钟就要拨打一次他的电话而Loki却连一条短信都不回。Howard已经跑到什么廉价娱乐节目上面做出了一个夸张的公告，鲨鱼笑被摄影机从三个不同的角度记录下来，Tony差点心力衰竭。

 

他已经准备放弃了——他甚至写好了要如何告诉他家人一切都是个谎言的演讲稿。

 

然后Loki出现救了他，而他再一次撒谎了，因为那些鲜花才不是为了什么狗仔而做的掩饰呢。

 

Tony现在坐在一个狭小学生咖啡屋里一把十分不舒适的金属椅子上，喝着一杯标价过高的糟糕咖啡。已经有四名学生兴奋无比的来跟他搭话了，他觉得都是身上那件可笑的小夹克的错。那件外套简直在尖叫着“重要人士”，当然了，他当时就是为了这点才买的。 

 

他已经等了四十分钟了，他想要偷偷摸进剧院去看看Loki在干嘛。因为说真的那些学生绝对在搞什么大事情，戏剧化的音效，各种尖鸣，震动地板的咚咚脚步声，那真是整个一套的大动静。

 

他走到了厚重的双开门然后把头从门缝里探了进去。然而在他被赶走之前，他仅仅来得及瞟一眼那巨大的舞台。他不开心地嘟着嘴回到了他的座位上继续等待。 

 

又过了半个小时，喧闹的人流开始慢慢从剧院出现，赞赏和批评相交织。演员们很好辨认，他们都穿着单薄的黑色衣服，以及都用同样的方式轻蔑地打量他。所有的演员都这样。他有点尴尬的继续坐在那里承受这一切，觉得自己蠢透了，直到Loki从门里奔跑出来，他扎着头发，脸上是厚重的舞台妆。当Loki看见Tony时他笑得像个疯子，向他跑了过来，跨坐在了他大腿上，并双臂紧紧抱住Tony。

 

“嗨亲爱的！”

 

那些表演专业的学生看起来更不爽了，简直是鼻孔朝天地离开了那栋建筑。Tony突然间明白了。

 

喔喔喔～ 

 

这个虚荣心爆棚的小混账。 

 

 直到所有表演系学生离开了以后，Loki才稍微没那么压着Tony了。深深喘了一口气然后从包里翻出卸妆湿巾。“全是猪精。”他嘟哝道。他还坐在Tony大腿上，所以Tony只能点点头表示赞同。

 

“绝对的。” 

 

Loki安静地抹干净脸，当大部分的遮瑕都擦掉后，他把湿巾塞到一边气喘吁吁开口。

 

“好了，准备好了吗？”他从Tony腿上爬下来，然后带头走出门。Tony缓慢地点点头。

 

“绝对的。”

 

他们乘坐Tony的加长豪车回到了Loki的公寓（很显然Loki厌恶所有形式的公共交通）而Tony发现自己对于将要看到Loki的住处十分兴奋。在此之前Tony一直想象Loki住在一个充满了灯光，星星，花朵缀满整扇门的更衣室里。 因而当Loki带着他走进一个他见过的最狭小的公寓时，他有些小小的失望。他都不知道公寓还有这么迷你的。而且很明显这里还住了两个人！至少Loki说了他的室友今天不在家。但是天啊，他们怎么把两张床塞进来的。

 

Tony，不是每个人都睡在铺着丝绸的一米八大床上的。

 

厨房是肮脏的白色，橱柜里拥挤着各种颜色的一次性餐具。客厅的蓝色双人沙发看起来古旧破损，而铺在上面的坐垫则看起来更糟糕。一个塞满电影的巨大书架立在边上，另外的小茶几则塞着香薰条，脏盘子，以及乱七八糟的CD唱片。 

 

‘挺迷人的。’他想这么说，但是Loki会立刻认出那只是委婉地表示‘真有人住在这儿？’ 

 

Loki在四周整理，把他的包放一边，然后把散落在整个茶几上的剧本整理好。当Tony看到Loki 把那些粉色的花朵小心的放进厨房台面上面的一个花瓶里时，他觉得心里有些胀胀的。紧接着Loki 套上了一件紫色的宽松的针织毛衣，邀请Tony坐到沙发上。Tony遵从了指示，然后因为靠垫的坚硬而皱了眉。

 

“好了。”Tony把手放在膝盖上，抬头看向Loki，“我们有什么计划？”

 

“我妈妈明天会来看我们。” 

 

Tony，动如脱兔地抽出手机看了眼Maria的短信。抬起了眉毛，“啊，没错。看起来我们家人已经联系过了。” 

 

Loki发出了懊恼的声音，捏了捏鼻梁，“她会想要准备一切事宜，婚礼啊，衣服啊，食物啊……” 

 

“你爸爸呢？” 

 

“别，”Loki尖刻地回复，戳着手指，“别提我父亲。他在不被邀请之列。”

 

Tony瞪大了眼睛，等了一会儿，“不被邀请……参加什么？骗局？婚礼？” 

 

“就……”Loki看起来更懊恼了，“不能接近我周围。” 

 

嘿那可不公平，Tony想着。他还得面对他的烂爹。Loki的爸爸不可能比Howard更糟了，对吧？ 

 

 “……好吧，”他最终开口，“所以我们要说服我们双方的家人，以及一部分的美国电视观众，那个我们，作为一对幸福的刚刚订婚的情侣，濒临分手边缘？”

 

Loki思索了大概十秒钟，“订婚派对会是个开场的好机会。” 

 

“订婚派对？”

 

“对，”Loki点头，“我母亲想要给我办一个，还有我哥哥也是。” 

 

见鬼，没错，Tony几乎忘记了Loki有个吓人的大个子哥哥。另一个他不是很向往见面的人。 

 

”所以你在建议我们搞砸我们自己的订婚派对？ 

 

Loki微笑，“听起来很有趣。就这么干。” 

 

“我不太会演戏。” 

 

“你已经时时刻刻看起来像个蠢货了。” 

 

“嘿伤人了啊。” 

 

Loki走到塞满电影的书架边上，就像是已经知道每张碟片都在哪里一样，他以一种优雅的准确度抽出了几张DVD。“好了让我们开始做准备吧。”他把那碟DVD放到了茶几上，Tony低头看向那一堆《泰坦尼克号》，《真爱至上》，《梅西所知》，《伟大的盖茨比》，《蒂凡尼的早餐》 。

 

“你想让我看完这些？”Tony绝望地看向Loki问道。 

 

“你现在语气里居然不是充满了欢欣鼓舞这个事实简直让我觉得恶心。这些都是描绘爱情以及心碎的绝佳电影。而你将要好好观察学习。” 

 

他将《真爱至上》放入了播放机并打开了电视。然后他窝在了沙发上，把毛毯，枕头和Tony一起拽向了他。Tony在厚厚的绒毯下面发出疑问，给了Loki一个充满深意的眼神，“所以这些电影到底会怎……”

 

“嘘——”Loki将一根手指放在唇边，视线黏在屏幕上，“电影开始了。安静。” 

 

Tony不置可否然后开始盯着电视，看着电影公司标识在屏幕上闪过。

 

好吧，他会看完这些愚蠢的电影。但是并不是因为Loki让他怎么做的，而是因为这个可怜的孩子看起来仅仅因为有人坐下来陪他看电影就仿佛是度过了人生中最开心的一天一样。因此Tony放松自己，靠在Loki毛茸茸的肩膀上，听着休格兰特的声音念出，爱，无处不在。


End file.
